The Ice in Our Hearts
by Huckleberry18
Summary: Elsa is constantly burdened by the thought of being a monster, after striking her sister with her powers when she was little. She's stayed isolated in her room since, but when they visit another royal family some time, she has more opportunities to go outside of her bedroom door. When she hears a laugh outside her window...a spark is ignited and her life is changed forever. (Jelsa)
1. 1- For the First Time in Forever

~ Jelsa- The ice in my heart ~

Chapter 1- First time in Forever

Elsa paced back and forth in her room, fingertips rubbing her pulsing temples. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." Over and over she repeated this, a phrase she had been taught by her father to help with her ice powers. Powers she had been cursed with, ever since she was born, and after one accident with her sister she was forced into concealment in her bedroom. She was convinced that nothing could help her, and she was a monster, she HAD to stay away from people, for their own safety. Family times such as meals, or classes with her sister were the only times she could come out, unless an emergency. She had just arrived at this place, visiting for only a week, but it was refreshing. She could finally get away from the damaging memories in their castle in Arendelle. It was late fall here in Burgess, a small but pleasant little town. Tomorrow was the day she would be allowed to explore the village, and its old buildings full of myths and folktales, which she loved. But that's what she was freaking out about.

Elsa always had her gloves on, sealing back some of her power. But when she got out of control, mainly when emotions got out of control, such as fear or anger, the powers were too strong and sharp, menacing ice shot out of her hand. It all depended on how strong she was feeling it. More than once in a day her fingertips would begin to grow a coat of frost, usually from fear. She didn't want to hurt her family, especially her dear sister who she had to shut out after her powers became stronger.

Inside her gloves she could feel the frost coating her fingers. After repeating her father's phrase, she began to calm down, she gained her posture again, which she had been practicing over the years so she may become a suited Queen. She looked out the window, feeling the frost melt and she even let a little grin come to her face. She closed her ice-blue eyes and gave a relaxed sigh. "This will be good for me. To get out again, to explore. It will be nice, there will be nothing to fear, and….."

There was a knock on the door. "Elsa, it's me again, Anna…umm.. I… just wanted to let you know…that it'd be kinda cool if you fixed my hair tomorrow… ya'know… for the tour of the village… and I can do yours….umm.. "

Elsa's heart started beating fast and she squinted her eyes, wishing her sister wouldn't be there. She loved her with all her heart, but she couldn't risk letting her in. Her poor sister, Anna, she had been shut out all her life, after she had struck her in the head, with no memory of what had happened. It was best to leave it that way. She was only thirteen and Elsa was seventeen.. She wanted to speak so bad, and say, "come in Anna!" the hurt grew in her gut as her sister just kept rambling outside her door. She wasn't determined to be proper like Elsa was. Anna was simply her own optimistic, clumsy self, and Elsa somewhat preferred it that way, so she wouldn't have to admit that she was growing up.

"but, yeah so… let me know at dinner, I guess? See ya…."-Elsa could Anna's footsteps fade away down the hall, slightly dragging with disappointment.

Frost had covered her hands completely by the time she had left, and she hoped that when it melted, it wouldn't get her gloves too wet that it would show when dinnertime came. She sat down in front of her mirror and began brushing all the tangles out of her gleaming, white hair. She never dyed it, it was all natural, which was surprising for some. Not for her, though. Her features were gorgeous, as one would say. She had her lovely blue eyes and smooth, snowy white skin, and again, her hair. She knew it had to do with her curse, because neither of her parents had platinum hair, blue eyes or such pale skin. After a few minutes her hair looked like a gleaming frozen waterfall, especially when the early light of the morning hit it. Elsa made small braids on the sides, and twisted the rest. She then brought it up and circled it into a bun, with the 2 braids encircling it. It was her usual, but gorgeous bun. Her mother had taught her that style, and Elsa believed it suited her nicely.

She barely ever smiled, and now she definitely wasn't. She stared at herself in the mirror, and lost herself in thought of what was to happen during dinner, what she was going to tell her sister. Was she going to let her in? The frost spread further in her gloves. Everything was dropping inside of her, a feeling she was used to. Fear was taking over again, she was worried, a chilly breeze was blowing around her. The floor below her was beginning to ice over. She still continued to stare at the mirror, lost in thought. Until she heard a laugh.

It distracted her and she stood up from her dressing table, and walked over to the window. Looking around she saw a lake, near the woods. 2 people were playing around it, one boy around her age and a little girl, a bit younger than Anna. She widened her eyes, because even though it was a bit hard to see, the girl looked surprisingly like Anna. She felt the need to make sure it wasn't, and the flow of ice through her veins seemed to slow. She got lost in what seemed to be Anna's copy. Her quirky little laugh and slightly clumsy footsteps. She completely forgot about the boy, when all of a sudden he hugged her and she felt her heart sink low and a deep heartbreaking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked straight at him for once and when she did she felt like he was a magnet her eyes were attracted to, feeling the pull towards him and she found herself leaning out the window. They continued playing tag, which looked wonderfully fun, even with her pure elegance. She couldn't hold back a smile while watching the little girl reach and dive to try and get him, but he was so agile and quick it was almost impossible for her, and the boy seemed to enjoy teasing her, as older brothers always do.

For a moment she snapped out of her trance, and looked at her gloves. They had gotten wet from the frost melting as did the floor in her room. She took of her gloves and set them down on the windowsill. Her hands felt unusually warm and she felt a spark of rebellion inside of her as she looked back out the window.

She burst out of her bedroom and ran down the hall, past her sister's bedroom, then her parents, and let herself slide down the railing of the spiraling stairs. She could barely hold back the laughter inside until she heard one of the maids, whistling and mopping the floors in a room nearby. She was doing something wrong, which she never dared to do for so long. It was the first time she left her bedroom on her own, roaming the castle. It was wrong of her, and she knew that, but it felt so right.

She was on the third floor now, and she tiptoed to the nearest window, so the maid wouldn't hear her. Again she saw the couple, this time the girl had tripped and fallen, and the boy was helped her up. He was clever enough to jump out of the way right when she was up so the girl wouldn't get him, and with her desperate reach forward she dove face first, on the ground again. Elsa couldn't help but let out the urge to laugh, and it came out louder than ever. The maids whistling stopped, and Elsa knew she was looking for the owner of that laugh. She covered her mouth and looked down the hall to her left, which only lead to the ballroom and a definite chance of getting caught. She looked up the stairs which led back to her family's bedrooms on the third floor, and who knows what on the fourth, which was an option.

Then she looked out the window, and down. It was at least 50 feet down so if she just jumped, she would kill herself, or at least get a severe injury and a tough explanation to give her parents. She leaned out with her elbows on the windowsill, listening to the maid get closer, with her slow, cautious footsteps and low mumbling. She was drawing dangerously near and Elsa felt she was going to have to scurry up the stairs and lock herself in her bedroom once again, which she would do anything to avoid right now.

Her palms felt cold, and she looked down at them, finding a dainty little snowflake hanging like a spider from the center of her hand. She hadn't seen something so pure and beautiful come from her fingers in so long, not since before the accident when Anna knew about her powers and they built snowmen, and sledded in the main corridor of their castle. The snowflake broke away and drifted down elegantly; she looked back and could see the maids' shadow coming closer through an open door. Focusing her attention back on her hands she saw that the snow was falling down hard and fast but still in its fluffy and soft form. She let her other hand join and in seconds there was a heap of snow below the window, and not a moment too soon, for the maid was behind just stepping into that room when Elsa threw herself out the window.

Landing on the soft pillow of snow felt refreshing and cool on her skin, where for most people it would be freezing and uncomfortable. She got out of the pile and found her way through the bushes and weeds leading to the lake. She couldn't see anything, she had no sense of direction of whether she was going the right way, but she must have, for the thicket cleared and she saw the water about 20 feet away. She stayed there at the edge of the weeds and saw the little girl at the edge of the water, looking around for her brother, who was nowhere in sight.

Elsa heard rusting right next to where she was and when she looked over, just a few feet away was the boy, his head peeking out. She ducked back in and watched from a safe hiding spot, where he wouldn't easily see her. The boy started sneaking up on his sister and scared her. Her little jump and yelp made Elsa giggle, and again, it was a little louder than intended.

The boy spun around, startled, but she was deep enough in he didn't notice her. He cautiously turned back to the little girl and started to jump around, doing things that the little girl, whose name she figured out to be Jenny, considered dangerous. All of a sudden he started to stumble and he fell over, almost looking a bit dramatic. Jenny rushed over to him, worried and checking up on him. Elsa wanted to see if he was alright and also wanted to see the little girls face so she could prove to herself it wasn't Anna, even though she already knew that the girl had a different name. The girl was turned away from her and covered her view of the boy, so she couldn't see either of them. She started to come out of the bushes and to the edge again, to get a better view.

"Jack! Jack! Are you alright?" The girl sounded more worried by the second. She shook him and started to look around, as if looking for someone to help.

Elsa started to get up, wanting to help, until the boy jumped up and tackled Jenna and pinned her on the ground. "Ha! Tricked you!"

"You're always playing tricks Jack!" He chuckled with pleasure at the comment, taking it as a compliment with a smirk on his face.

Elsa giggled once again, and she was still standing up in clear view of the two siblings. She stopped immediately when she figured out what she had done. Jack swiveled in his spot and looked directly at her.

The first moment he turned around his eyes laid on her immediately, for she wasn't difficult to spot with her bright, platinum hair. He'd never seen anything like it. He started to walk toward her, when she burst back into the bushes running away from him. Jack always felt he had the ability to look into someone and see their soul, what they had inside, whether it was their troubles or personality. But this girl, she seemed a little more difficult than the others, like she was closed up and protected with sturdy walls. He accepted the challenge. "Hey! Don't run!" He immediately started chasing after her, with his sister not far behind.

Elsa looked behind her, not being able to see much, but she had the feeling he was going after her. She stopped for a second to make sure, and just as she had thought there was the rustling of bushes coming closer, so she headed off again, as fast as her legs would take her. Once she got out and saw the castle again, she followed the wall, turned the corner and saw her heap of snow. She began to search for her bedroom window, instead of the one she had jumped out of, and made a staircase all the way up. As she ran up it, it crumbled behind her, for she was too worried to make it sturdy enough. She was one step away when the whole thing collapsed and seemed to just disappear. Before she could fall she reached for her windowsill and grabbed it, only with one hand.

Jack turned the corner and couldn't figure out where she went, for he was already catching up to her and she couldn't have gone anywhere without him noticing. That's when he heard a faint yelp, and he looked up and saw her hanging from a window on the third floor. "What are you doing up there! You're gonna fall!" He was amazed at how good she must be at climbing, or something, for that was the only reasonable explanation in this case. "Just fall and I'll catch you! You won't be able to lift yourself from there!" He yelled up to her but she seemed to ignore him, and she proved him wrong.

Elsa heard him yelling at her right below, but she didn't want to interact with him. She froze her fingers to the windowsill enough so she couldn't slip and he wouldn't be able to see it, then used that to pull herself up. She got in her room, closed the window, and didn't look out.

Jack just stared at her closed window in wonder. "How could she do that?" he thought. He got lost in a trance trying to imagine it, until he felt a sudden cold, wet and soft blow on the back of his neck. It sent shivers down his spine when it went under his clothes and dripped down his warm back. Jenny had caught up and thrown a snowball from a pile of snow on the side of the castle. It was enough to distract him, so he threw several back at his sister and didn't even think about when it had snowed. After they were done, He was chilly and out of breath, thinking, "Frost suits me!"

Elsa twirled in her room, feeling energetic for the first time in forever. She hummed and danced, and when she finally stopped, she sat down in front of her dressing table again and took out some pins from her twisted bun, so it all fell and unraveled, leaving her hair all down except for the two braids, which she brought to the back and tied together at the end. It was simple, but looked nice. She then picked out a purple and indigo dress with some black flats and put them on to wear for dinner. She looked in the mirror one last time, and her eyes caught her attention. They were vibrant and alive, instead of dull and boring like they seemed to always be. She was feeling good, but just to be safe, she grabbed her purple gloves and put them on.

Dinner went well, she felt her gloves weren't needed at all but Elsa was pretty sure her parents were proud if she wore them all the time. Anna glanced at her, in a sad and doubtful way, when she mentioned doing each other's hair the next morning. Her parents looked at Elsa in a worried way, but she fought it and answered in an unexpected way. "Yeah! Of course Anna, I'd love it if you did my hair. I know how good you are at it!

Anna looked up with wide and glimmering eyes, and a big smile on her face. "REALLY! Ahem… I mean…. Cool! You'll meet me in my room then…. Ok! Thanks!" Elsa smiled at her reaction and felt a happy, swirling sensation inside, and she couldn't get enough of her sisters joy.

"You know, I wouldn't mind you coming to my room if you like." As if she couldn't get any happier, her sister beamed and became speechless.

"I…. yeah! I don't…I don't know how ….how long it's been…. I'll be there!"

Their parents stared at Elsa and she just smiled at them, a smile telling them, "I've got this, Don't worry" She couldn't help but think about how all this would've gone if it weren't for the two siblings, and all she could do was thank them. Mostly Jack…


	2. 2- She's In My Sights

**Alright guys I'm so excited to finally put my story up on here, I am warning you I wrote 6 chapters of this last summer. I'm going to post them every other day until I reach the 6** **th** **chapter. I'm really nervous to keep writing after that, I feel like my style of writing is so different since then and It is a different perspective than the other story I'm writing on , so beware after chapter 6 for possible dramatic change. I seem to write so much less and I hate it! Can I go back to last summer when I couldn't stop writing, these chapters are so long, I'm not sure I can meet up to them. So I'm really sorry if they get a LOT shorter after 6. Anyway, that's just a warning, and lastly, in case you didn't notice, the paragraphs sometimes change to Jack's perspective so they switch. .. Anyways, hope you enjoy it, I actually havn't read over these chapters in forever so If there's mistakes or it sounds funny… Blame it on the me last summer lol.**

Chapter 2- She's in my sight's

Elsa arose from her bed at her normal time, 7am. Although most people wouldn't get why, she even slept in her gloves. She pushed the silky navy blue covers off and sat on the edge, stretching and yawning. Most of her stuff was some shade of blue or white, for it suited her, and blue was her favorite color. She stood up, made her bed, then sat back down, looking in the mirror above her dressing table. She was still happy and rejuvenated from yesterday's adventure and she could see it in her eyes, how they seemed to be a brighter blue than usual. Elsa never wore makeup, thought it was pointless and a waste of time. For if she was ever to get married, she would hope that her mate liked (hopefully loved) her for what's inside, instead of outside. After a glance in the mirror, she went to her closet and opened the two doors to find something to wear.

"Perhaps something comfortable, since I'll be walking most of the day." She said outloud. That was another trait she had that was strange, speaking out her thoughts or at least muttering them. She had become comfortable with it because she was almost always alone in her room so no one was listening and it was dead silence anyways.

She changed her mind however, for she would be walking the streets with quite a number of people around and seeing her, so she thought a nicer, modest dress would be better, to come across with a better reputation as first in line for queen. So she picked a sweetheart neck-line teal dress with long sleeves, black cuffs and black belt to wrap around her waist. It wasn't super tight and didn't reveal anything, so it would come across with a good impression. She wore the same black flats from last night and some teal gloves with a black lining, along with a dark blue cape.

Elsa sat at her dressing table, and looked at her hair. It extended to her elbows when left down, and she had bangs that would drop down to her lips, but she always pinned them back so it wouldn't look messy. Right now they were all in her face and a few strands in her mouth after sleeping. She picked up the brush in front of her and began to brush them back when she heard Anna's footsteps trot up to her door.

"I'm ready! Can I come in? Are you ready?... Or…. Have you….. changed your mind. It's… It's Ok if you have, I understand." Anna's voice got dropped enthusiasm and hope with every word, and it made Elsa's heart break.

"Of course I haven't I'm ready, come in!" Elsa knew her tone of voice would make Anna happy and hopeful again.

Her sister burst through the door immediately and bit her lip with a smile "Great! Let's get started! She trotted over to Elsa's chair and stood behind her. "How would you like it?"

"Put up in any way you like."

"Aww, you know I prefer your hair down. Pleeeease!" Anna begged and it was hard to say no.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I want to look very neat and...well, royal, so I'd like an up do."

"Well, Ok." Anna started to braid her hair into one, thick braid and she laid it in front of one of her shoulders. "Not even this? This is my favorite on you."

"I love it Anna, but not for this occasion. Ok?"

"Alright, fine. She brought the braid back behind her shoulder and started twisting it around so it somewhat took the shape of a cinnamon roll.

"Wow! It looks gorgeous Anna! Thank you!"

"Yep anytime!" Anna started to walk toward the door and Elsa was somewhat confused. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hey, where you going, silly!?"

"I…I thought you never liked doing my hair…"

"Are you crazy? I love doing your hair." She grabbed onto her shoulder with both hands and led her in front of the chair, gently pushing down so she would sit. Now… Mine will be simple but pretty. It still won't compare to what you did to mine!"

Elsa took off her gloves and decided to do a simple twisted hairdo. First, she curled one strand and it extended to her chin. Then she brought the rest of the hair back, starting on the left side and twisting to the right, along her neckline, nice and tight. Before it would go to the side of her head, she put a pin in to keep it in place and started twisting it back to the left above the other twist. Again, she pinned that twist and tucked away the leftover hair in the first twist. "All done! You look beautiful."

Anna stood up and blushed at the compliment. You look beautifuller! I mean…Not fuller…But…more beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa said smoothly.

"I simply love your hair, Elsa. It's so pure and bright. Why isn't mine like that?"

"I'm not sure…" Elsa said, trying to hide her nerves.

"Well, I do have one strand, and I love it! I used to believe I got kissed by a troll!..." Anna's excitement made Elsa grind her teeth and bit her lip. She knew it was there because she had struck her, and it was nothing to get enthused about in her book. But Anna didn't have her memory about that anymore, or her powers, since that seemed best after she got hurt, so she wouldn't know how serious it was. "…but maybe that's why your hair is white! Maybe You got kissed by TONS of trolls! Anna burst out in laughter and looked at Elsa, who was forcing a laugh to not look suspicious.

Elsa grabbed a bag before the two sisters came out of Elsa's room and started down the hall. Their parents met them on the first floor where one of the dining rooms were. They ate breakfast and their father was explaining where they would most likely be visiting. There was the village center, where a small water fountain was, Dragon Avenue, which had most of the older buildings, and Guardian Street. The names where kind of unusual, but interesting to Elsa. She was really into folktales, legends and beliefs of different cultures and regions.

After they had their meal, Prince Edward came with 4 guards. He greeted the princesses, kneeled and kissed their hands, and left all but one guard to escort them through the village. The one he took was probably the weakest looking of them all, and he needed one anyways for his travels back to where he was staying. The castle Elsa and their family was staying in was originally his fathers, but they politely lent it over to them for the week, even though there was plenty rooms for them all to stay in.

The guards, Elsa, and Anna headed out the castle doors and Anna was extremely excited, for she had not been able to step outside much anywhere, even at Arendelle. As they began their walk into town, There was dead silence and it was too awkward for Anna, so she burst out into words and began ranting about what she does at Arendelle to spend her time. The guards didn't seem to care much, and Elsa did have to admit that it was pretty boring topic. They finally got to their first destination, which was the village's center water fountain. One of the guards, which looked like the oldest, began to tell the stories behind it. He seemed to enjoy it much more than Anna's ranting, while the other two were still bored out of their minds. He must be a smarter one, for he could just recite all of his information from his memory, and, as said before, he enjoyed it.

"The people around here treat the fountain like a wishing well, but its original purpose when it was built was to honor the guardians. As you see, on the top of the fountain, there is a person, not exactly supposed to be a boy or girl, that holds a snowflake high in the air, off of his/her fingertips. The reason for that was because the guardian of winter was supposed to rise here, but it still hasn't happened, or at least that we know of. That's why we have the fall festival, to celebrate the end of fall and start of winter, because why no other than winter for him or her to rise? Sadly, because it was centuries ago, the belief has begun to fade. We still have the festival though. It's just tradition, I guess."

Elsa was amazed by all of this. Celebrating winter didn't seem to make sense to her. Winter is so dangerous! Ice is dangerous, for its slippery and not to mention could be sharp. Also, snow could get annoying, having to clear off of roads and if its deep then hard to walk through! It gets you all wet, and it's freezing. Hypothermia! Elsa had always cursed winter, never been fond of it. Most of that had to do with her powers, of course. She was a monster because of her wintery powers.

She sat down on the edge of the fountain, and so did one of the guards. Anna was as energetic as a puppy, so she couldn't sit down. She just looked around, studying people as they went by. She seemed to have gotten bored by the guards' lesson. "Hey! There's Prince Adrian!" She ran over to him and he seemed surprised at her sudden appearance. They sat on a bench nearby and Anna started chatting his ear off. Prince Adrian was Edward's younger brother, he was 15. Anna was obviously interested in him. Elsa, who was feeling awkward next to the silent guards, looked for something to talk about, when she saw one of them staring at something. He looked like he was in a trance, because he wasn't aware of anything around him. He started to smile, and his cheeks became a bit rosy, still concentrated on something. So she followed his stare and it seemed to her he was looking at the swing sets at the park nearby. It wasn't on this street, so it was hard to tell whether he was just thinking of memories on those swing sets, or maybe someone there now. But his cheeks just got redder and he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck as if embarrassed. Right then she knew it must be the woman who was swinging.

"Why don't you go talk to her? I'll be fine with the other two here." Elsa whispered.

"What?" He lost his concentration and looked at Elsa. "Oh… umm… I don't know what you're talking about."

"May I ask your name?"

"Umm… you want to know my name? It's Lucas… Princess Elsa."

"Please, only Elsa."

Yes Prin…I mean… Uhh… Elsa"

"Lucas, why don't you go talk to her?"

"I…really don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on. I saw you looking at her." With this comment he looked down at the ground immediately and started kicking the ground shyly.

"Eh, he's always staring at her. Every time we walk around the village. He's looking at her on the swing sets. Or through the window while she's working at the Candy Shoppe. We saved him the embarrassment of mentioning it but you, milady, you were bold enough to mention it right in front of him, and embarrassed him so much I think he might dig a hole and hit his head so much he gets a concussion. By the way," The guard slid next to Elsa on the fountain, lifted one eyebrow, and offered his hand. "The names' Cas." Elsa shook his hand and looked at the last guard, the one who gave the "Lesson" on the fountain and she found to probably be the smartest one of the group, who she didn't know the name of yet.

"Don't listen to Cas, he's just a charmer, he tries to get anyone's attention. You didn't embarrass him that much. He's used to it, because unlike what Cas said he actually teases him all the time. Forget about it. And my name is Abel. It's nice to meet you, Princess.

"It's my pleasure. And…Elsa, please, just Elsa." And from this short, simple conversation she could already tell the personalities of the other two guards. Cas was the handsome, slightly cocky and teasing one, always looking for fun, and Lucas was the lovable, shy, sweet and nervous one. He blushed at some of the simplest things.

"I apologize Elsa." And with that she turned to Lucas, and he was staring back at the woman.

"What's her name?"

"Oh… umm I wasn't staring at her! I mean… who? What are you talking about..?"

"Please, I just want to know her name. Can't deny it now."

"It's Rosalie" Cas said teasingly. The thought his little Rose makes his heart bloom!" He laughed at his own little cheesy comment.

Elsa smiled and stood up in front of Lucas. Follow me. Cas… Stay here and watch Anna. Abel, you can come if you wish."

Elsa briskly, yet gracefully walked toward the park, with Abel close behind and Lucas only taking a couple steps before stopping. Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw Lucas staying behind, so she walked back, grabbed is wrist and jerked him forward so he must follow. Once they got to the swing set, Elsa approached the woman with Lucas and Abel right behind her.

"So, you work at the Candy Shoppe here in the village, am I correct?"

"Yes, I do, and who might you be?"

"Princess Elsa, of Arendelle. I would like to order a box of truffles and have it delivered to the castle. Could you do that for me?"

"Oh my! Yes Princess Elsa! Certainly!" She bowed as she said this, beaming and looking slightly embarrassed from being "childish" and swinging. She stood up straight and tried to look her best for the princess. "I will bring them myself, with a cart full of truffles, so you may choose yourself which you would like." Her voice was slightly shaking due to nerves.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Now, tomorrow, at 6pm perhaps? Would that do for you?"

"Of course! 6pm sharp I will be at the gates, waiting for you. Thank you very much Princess Elsa!"

"Please, just call me Elsa. And let me introduce my lovely friend and royal guard, Lucas." Lucas, shot up straight and his eyes widened at the sudden mention of his name.

"It..um….it a present…..I mean… It's a pleasure meeting you." His clumsiness made Rosalie giggle and she even blushed a little. She found his stuttering and nerves cute.

"I'm Rosalie, do you…" Elsa backed off a little and she and Abel left Lucas to continue the conversation with Rosalie.

As she went back to the fountain, she stared at the statue on the top of it. "The guardian of winter shall rise here. Hmm" she muttered her words of thought. The person holding the snowflake reminded Elsa of herself. "So, according to legend, does the guardian of winter have, like, ice powers?" She asked, looking at Abel.

"Well, that's what we believe, yes. Something of the sort. The other guardians that are said to roam have certain things they do, and so it's said that the next guardian will be involved with winter, everyone just took that as a clue that the certain person who rises as guardian will have ice powers and control the winter."

"Hmm… interesting…" Elsa looked down at her hands but laughed at the idea of being part of a legend. "So… what is the whole story of the guardians?"

"You mean you don't know the story of the guardians? Well, it is said that there is a man in the moon that chooses a person showing worthiness of being a guardian, a guardian of childhood, to be exact. All the other guardians that are said to be true were normal people, when the man in moon saw their actions and transformed them to their guardian form. Their human self just, disappears, which is definitely tragic for the family, but I suppose it's for the best. Someday, according to legend, Man in moon will choose another person worthy, and the winter spirit will rise. The name just comes to people's minds like they had heard it before, and they themselves have to choose whether they believe in them or not. I don't know much more, sorry, but I hope that helped."

"Yeah, thanks, that's a really cool legend, I'll have to look it up in one of my books…"

"It's hard to find out more information on them. Hey, but if you like books I know one really nice library that we could stop by after the rest of the tour if you like! It has really old books so you might find some good information there."

"Yeah, I'd love that! Thanks, Abel.

"Yeah, yeah, all that guardian crap, who believes in that anymore?" Cas was muttering and was obviously bored. "Hasn't loverboy come back yet?" And right after he mentioned it, Lucas was running back, pure joy on his face, and he was coming straight toward Elsa. She locked up ready for something, though she wasn't sure what. He picked her up and gave her a hug so tight Elsa could barely breathe, and she wasn't touching the ground anymore.

"Thank you, Princess Elsa! Thank you! I'll find some way to show my gratitude! Oh however could I be more thankful!" Lucas finally set her down and he was beaming at her, while Elsa was simply trying to catch her breath.

"Lucas… Just… call me Elsa…", gasping in between words.

"Right! Sorry, Lady Elsa!"

"LUCAS! Just Elsa!

"Sorry! So sorry! Umm… Elsa!"

Prince Adrian tagged along with the tour and escorted Anna along the way. While heading to Guardian St., Lucas continuously said his thank you's and soon the whole group was trying to get him to stop. They didn't stop going down this street, But Elsa was still amazed by the different buildings. Mainly the names of everything on this street. There was "Guardian Park" and "The Guardian Inn", "Winter's market", which had two small statues of a person, again with a snowflake in his/her hand, although they seemed to be dancing around with it. As they were leaving that street and going walking to a different one, There was an archway, which was the same one as the other end of the street. 2 statues again, but they were bigger. She concentrated on the one to the left. It was facing the other statue, with one leg bent and off the ground, the other keeping his/her balance, one arm was lifted and there wasn't just one, but a trail of snowflakes that came from it's palm and it went higher in a curved figure, where at the top there was a plaque, engraved "Winter Spirit". The other side of the plaque was snowflakes that led down to the other statue that simply mirrored the other.

Elsa was amazed by all the sights here in Burgess. She loved to see old things, and it was breathtaking to see the elegance and beauty the statues seemed to bring out in Winter.

Finally, Abel mentioned that they were on the street that the library was located, and Elsa became even more excited, for by now she was more than interested to figure out more about this "Winter Spirit" and the guardians.

Cas began to tease Lucas about him asking Rosalie to the Winter's Ball, which would take place after all the other activities of the Fall Festival. Then he targeted Elsa. "Haven't you met your 'Lucky man' yet?

"Ha! No, that will be a while. Be patient, I'm only seventeen!"

"Oh, c'mon Elsa, have you done anything with your life? Have you even had a boyfriend?"

"No, but I can wait. I'm perfectly fine with that."

Suddenly, Elsa had the feeling she was being watched, or followed… probably both. She didn't dare look behind her, and she didn't want to cause a hassle by telling the guards, so she just cautiously continued down the street, paying more attention to her surroundings as they talked.

Of course, No one could resist talking a peek at the odd group marching down the streets. Three guards in armor, A young teenage prince and princess and one older teenage princess with platinum hair. It seemed to be the brightest thing in the whole village, that, and her eyes. She did stand out, that is, especially for one young man the same age as her.

"It's her! Finally, I've found her, and now she's in my sights."

 **OK! So.. I really appreciate the reviews, Luv you guys so much, It means the world to me when people are liking and following and commenting on the stuff I write. Anyways, Until the next time, Enjoy!**


	3. 3- Elsie

Chapter 3- Elsie

"Who do you love, Elsa?" Lucas questioned curiously. "Perhaps I could help you out with him like you did for me!"

"No, Lucas, I don't love someone… so… you can just leave it alone."

"Well, everybody loves somebody, or , at least just hasn't found them yet. So, since you are younger, He's probably still out there waiting like you."

"Hmm and what if he isn't waiting, and he's already taken?"

"Well, Elsa sweetie, that's when you come running to me. But I'm sorry, ahead of time, for letting you down because I just got to. I'm a free man. I gotta spread my wings and fly." Cas put his arm around her as he said this and motioned with his other arm to the sky. Elsa blushed and slightly pulled away. "Elsa, oh poor, poor Elsa dearie, you probably haven't even had your first kiss have you! You probably couldn't handle it anyway." He pushed her closer to his side and turned her head with his free hand to look at him. He got uncomfortably close and his breath was hot and stuffy on her skin. His breath dried her lips but she pushed his face away before he got any closer.

Jack kept his distance, following the girl with platinum hair as she walked down the street. She was easy to follow, for her hair stood out from everything else in the street. Even if he looked away, There would be a bright spot in the corner of his eye. Guards were surrounding her, which left him quite confused. "Who are you?" he whispered to himself. One of the guards kept getting closer to her, which slightly bothered him, he wasn't sure why. Once again, he shoved her closer and put his arm around her. She pulled away but he held her there. He wanted to yell at him. "He's a guard, aren't they supposed to make their escorts as comfortable as possible?"he thought.

Then another guard called her "Princess Elsa". He could vaguely hear it, but it came as a shock. He didn't think about it, even though he had seen her climb in to the window of the castle… He started to feel ashamed at his stupidity. But he continued to follow, and let his embarrassment pass. "Turn around, I need to see your face." Something told him he knew her, so he needed to see her face. He never got a good look during the chase last night. "C'mon, turn damn it!" Jack was muttering his words and getting impatient. He wasn't the type to give up easily, or let something pass through his fingers.

Jack saw the guard push the girl closer than usual, he was just too close. He turned her head and invaded her space, looking like he was going to kiss her before she pushed him away and they all laughed at him, she turned around and away from him, laughing. "What a twat" he thought. But, finally, he could see her face. His breath hitched and he stood in awe at her beauty. Her snow white skin, sapphire eyes and berry lips. But now he had something else to recognize, to have a better image in his mind, instead of just thinking of her hair. The group stopped, so he did too, backing off to the wall.

Elsa felt she was still being followed, she glanced behind her, and there was lots of people looking at her. But there was one person who stood out to her, and it was him. Leaning against the back of a wall in the shadows. She knew it could've been anyone, but thinking of that didn't calm the continuous deep swirling in her gut. What her eyes could make out of the figure looked surprisingly familiar. If it was him, she wouldn't doubt that he was following her.

"Hey, Elsa! Snap out of it! We're almost there!" Abel was waving his hand it front of her, then pointed to a building a block away. It was an old, wood paneled building with a sign that was indecipherable because of the paint peeling off.

"Oh… right." She nearly forgot about her excitement from just a few minutes ago, because of the library.

"AWW but libraries are just soo…. So boring. Couldn't we at least go to… The mall or something?" Anna was complaining and Elsa gave in.

"Alright, you can go to the mall with Prince Adrian and the guards. I'll be fine in there until you guys are done."

"Princ, I mean, Elsa, I can stay while the others go if you wish, To watch over you, I mean, you need someone there…" Lucas offered but Elsa wanted to be alone, for perhaps that feeling would leave, if she was away from the group. After all, that figure was likely just another townsperson.

"No Lucas, I'll be fine. Just come back in about 20 minutes and I'll come out of the library Ok? You guys go have fun."

"No Problemo, bookworm! See ya later… El" Cas was teasing her, but Elsa had to admit she was a bit of a bookworm. She smiled at his attempt to give her a pet name, and they left in another direction as she continued to walk the short distance to the library.

She could feel those eyes behind her, tracing every move and step. She lowered her head and felt her shoulders tense up. Elsa wanted to look back, but he would see her, and she didn't want to look too suspicious. She got to the bookstore as fast as she could, but without running or even her little trot, she just wanted to look casual like nothing was wrong. Once she reached the library, she felt more secure and her muscles relaxed.

She entered and enjoyed the little cling of bells as the door opened. There was a musty smell to the place, and right when you walked in there was rows of books, all covered with a layer of dust. She walked down the aisle to the far left, and let her hands run along the bindings as she walked past, the floor creaking with every step. She read some of the titles as she went; "Mysteries of Frost Lake", "Burgess, Legends and Folktales"; that was one that she bought before she came here. She went down the next isle, and the next, then the last. Everything was about legends, stories, and folktales, but that's what she enjoyed. Some covered all tales of Burgess, and others specified in one landmark, and those were her favorites. They had so much more detail, and it thrilled her. She skimmed through a couple and put them back. It had at least been 5 or 10 minutes already. Once she finished going through the isles she walked up to a cozy-looking desk. It had a strange name on it- Kapono. She looked around the desk for a service bell, so she could ask to see the books behind the desk. She wasn't sure if they were special, or his own, not sure, and she knew that it was never right to walk behind a stranger's desk. The owner was noticeably old fashioned. He wrote all things needed on parchment paper with a quill and ink bottle. There was another bottle on the shelves behind his desk and it had a piece of paper wrapped around it with an I on it. There were papers scattered all over the desk and most of them were blank. The last thing that caught her eye fascinated her. It was a dark blue book with silver lined pages. The book was decorated with white snowflakes that were elevated from the cover, except for one on the side, which was on the metal piece that kept it closed. It looked like that must be the way to open the book, which made Elsa stare in wonder. She picked up the book and started studying the bindings and the edges of the pages. It was in perfect condition.

Elsa heard the door open followed by the bells' jingle. "Kapono?" She called out, but there was no answer. Another door opened from a different place in the store, for there were several doors around the walls of the library, but every single one had a sign that said "restricted" on the front. She heard footsteps coming from the door inside the library but not the ones from the front door. She began to look around, still staying put at the front of the desk. When she looked back towards the desk a troll stood there, looking furious and glancing from the book to her.

"YOU! Dirty rotten thief! He snatched the book from her hands, grabbed a hold of the collar of her dress and cape, and lifted her up, so she was just an inch away from being able to stand. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Please, I wasn't meaning to take it, I promise!" She begged and at least wanted to stand, because when he picked her up with the front of her clothes the neckline dug into the back of her neck, it was really starting to hurt.

"Yeah, sure. Don't you know manners of not to take things off of people's desks?" She wasn't sure what to say, as she had done that. But then an unexpected, familiar voice came from the front of the store.

"Hey Elsie! I was wondering where you headed off to!" It was that boy, from the lake. The one who she believed had followed her here. He came up from behind her so she couldn't see him, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lift her up more, so the pull on her clothes wouldn't be so harsh. "Hey Kapo, let'er go! She's with me! " He was saying this in a mischievous tone, that made Kapono give him a suspicious look but he let Elsa down slowly. However, she was still held by this… Jack, she remembered, and he pulled her closer to his body.

"Jack, you are such a troublemaker already but now you have friends to help you?!" Jack chuckled at his comment and replied with the same playful tone.

"Kapono, my friend, this is Elsa, Princess… Elsa."

The troll looked at her with wide and slightly ashamed eyes. "What?" He grabbed her face with both his hands and pulled her close to him, studying every feature. She was lucky that Jack had a sturdy grip around her waist for she would have surely fallen forward, over the desk and onto the troll, which would have been a worse situation. "Why, it is! Princess Elsa, of Arendelle, I must apologize for my unacceptable behavior."

"Please, only call me Elsa."

"Elsa then, I am sorry for my terrible eyesight."

"Well, it's fine, but I'd like to keep looking around, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not! It'd be an honor, your highness!"

"Again, it's Elsa."She turned to walk back to the isles of books, but Jack stood there in her way, with their faces too close for comfort. "Just… Elsa"

"No problem, Elsie." Elsa gave an annoyed huff and rolled her eyes. He bothered her more than she could take, and in some way that was different than any other person. He had messy brown hair that slightly hung in his eyes, which were brown, but not the boring kind of brown, for even through the strands of hair they gleamed in the light coming from the windows in a way she couldn't describe. He looked straight at her eyes in a way that no one had before, it seemed reach inside of her. She looked for any way out and away from him, but her only options were be polite to him and ask to excuse her, or push him to the side a little to get through the small space between the desk and him. She really didn't feel like being polite to this aggravating boy, so she pushed with both her hands on his chest and he resisted the force, adjusted his arm around her and pulled her close. "You're a feisty one, Elsie. I like it." And with that little tickling whisper in her ear he released his grip, and Elsa briskly walked to the other side of the library to get as far away from him as she could.

He wasn't following her… which was surprising, as that's what she expected he would do. She gave a sigh of relief, grabbed a book from the shelf, leaned her back against it, and started flipping through the pages. She wasn't even reading a single word as she turned each page; all she could think about was how frustrating Jack had been. He reminded her of Cas. Always teasing, speaking in a slightly cocky and mischievous tone. As she compared the two she thought of how they were very alike, but for some reason Jack was just… different. He had some way of getting inside of her, and she couldn't help it. She began to laugh at herself thinking so hard about it, and started to hit the book to her forehead.

"You don't wanna do that." There was that daring voice again. Just at the end of the aisle. She looked over at him, who was leaning on the edge of the shelves. "It might hurt that pretty little face of yours."

She rolled her eyes at the comment and looked at the ceiling. "Don't you know anything about leaving people alone? WHAT do you WANT!?"

"Elsie, all I wanted to ask is if you had a pen. Is it hard for you listen to such a simple request?" He said it in even more of a playful tone.

Elsa simply grunted at his reply and got her pen out. He began to reach for it, but she swung her arm back, and tested him in reply. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think there's any, 'Elsie' here."

He smiled and seemed pleased at her playing along, like it had all been part of his plan. "Oh, right." He walked closer to her and Elsa backed off, until she hit the wall and couldn't back away anymore. "Why are you scared Elsie? I'm not going to eat you. Trust me, I'm not any cannibal." Even at his remark she turned and started walking backwards in the next isle over.

"No, I'm not afraid of you."

"Then stop running away from me Elsie!" And with that she stopped and stayed put, as she watched him move closer and closer. She was trying to prove a point, but it only helped his case.

"Just, maybe I like my personal space, that's all." Elsa said nervously.

"Maybe you do." He whispered. He inched forward until he got just near enough to where he was close, but not too much where the vision was blurry.

"And it's Elsa. ELSA, dammit!" He gave her that stare again, making her uncomfortable. He reached for the pen that she now loosely held and brushed the back of her hand with his thumb during the they touched there was a strange zap in between their skin, not like static friction, but more like their own, personal kind of shock. She felt his breath on her cheek, and although it was obviously warm, she found it refreshing, complete opposite of Cas's.

"Elsa, then" After that he just walked away and to a table in the back of the library where he sat down and wrote something on a piece of parchment.

Elsa approached him and muttered "Well, I'm sorry for whatever I've done.." but he interrupted her middle sentence.

"Elsie, there's no need…"

"NO, Jack, I'm sorry. God knows what I've done to you but now you can leave me alone, and not follow me everywhere! I'm SORRY JACK!"

She realized it had been 25 minutes, so she headed out the door and met her group once more.

"How was your visit to the library?" Abel asked.

"Fine! JUST fine!" she was feeling guilty and she was feeling just as confused of what just happened as Jack was. What was she thinking? She felt her power begin to slip and she hid her hands, even though they were covered by gloves, by folding her arms. She regretted saying what she did back there, and she felt the need to go back and apologize. Now, everyone had already noticed the annoyance in her tone of voice.

"Are you alright, Princess Elsa?" Prince Adrian was attempting to be the type of prince everyone dreams about; polite, caring, a gentleman. And he was just that, but Elsa never liked it much, for it made every Prince the same.

"I'm fine Adrian, my voice just went a little out of control on me!" She tried to laugh and make it more believable as she massaged the front of her throat, like it came as a surprise to her. "Now, did you…" But as they began to walk away she heard the library door slam open and a voice interrupt her.A strange relief settled in her stomach.

"ELSIE!" Jacks voice called toward her, and she turned around in reply.

"YESS?" She didn't want to look too obvious that she was relieved, and everyone around her was shocked from her yelling, except for Jack, who was smiling.

"You forgot something…" He gave her one of his signature looks and voices. That devilishly, naughty tone that played along with the look in his eyes, complimenting one raised eyebrow and a crooked closed grin. He started walking towards her, and she knew what was coming.

"What? Oh… right…" He was getting close, and that feeling was back again, and it was irritating her. However, it was nice to some level. Well, actually it was very nice.

"Your pen, Elsie?" He held it out in front of him, between both of their chests. She snatched it away and gripped it hard. He was close enough she could feel his breath against her skin once again, and she could only wonder if he felt the same replenishing sensation from her breath, although it would be impossible since she had been holding her breath since she snatched the pen.

"Okay, well I guess that's all then, and, your welcome." She tried to make her voice sound as playful and daring as his, and she felt confident.

"I didn't say thank you."

"Well, that shows how terrible your manners are, doesn't it?" She felt her devilish voice had actually come a rebellious self deep inside, instead of a mimic of him. She was proud and winning, until his smile got bigger and she knew the final blow was coming.

"That may be true, but I can still say goodbye." He leaned closer, caressing her cheek with his lips as they traveled to her ear. "Goodbye, Elsie." He whispered in her ear as he dropped something in her bag and she wasn't sure what, but what he did next cleared her mind completely from all thoughts scrambling around in her head. He brought his head back only the slightest bit, and gave a soft kiss on the cheek before he backed off and gave her some space. He began to walk back, and Elsa had to regain some control.

"It's ELSA! Get it RIGHT!" he turned but continued to walk, facing backwards.

"Elsa, right. Fine."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Elsa turned back to her group and stormed past, with the rest of them instantly following, trying to keep up with her speed.

"Who was… what the…"

"DO NOT, SAY, A WORD!" She lifted one finger on her right hand so they could see but did not slow down. Behind her the group was making only faint noises and muttering softly, what Elsa knew was gossip and utters of disbelief. She had made a scene, and people were once again watching her on the street, also surprised with the shouting they had obviously heard. But she knew they weren't being followed this time, at least that was over with. She felt her bag, which was heavier after he had dropped that thing in there, and she felt a new book. It was fairly thick and she could tell had some sort of detail on the cover that was elevated in the material. Elsa tried to look mad, and folded her arms, but one hand couldn't help but reach up and touch the spot on her cheek he had kissed her. The smile that was dying to be let out inside was growing and she could finally let it free, since she was ahead of everyone. "Damn you, Jack" She began to slow down for the group behind her was getting farther behind and couldn't keep up with her. They finally reached her, and the group silenced. Elsa tucked away her smile and her arm once more, but that grin wasn't done grinning yet. She wasn't sure when it would go away, or if it ever would. But it made her feel good inside, like nothing she ever felt before.

 **OK so just a few other things I needed to remind you or I felt I needed to tell you. Jack... if you haven't figured it out yet or haven't noticed, is still his human self, like, before he even became Jack Frost. I'm sorry if the occasional use of cuss words make you uncomfortable, but I promise I don't use the worst ones. It will probs only be the a, d, and s word. Not saying them for those of you who feel uncomfortable with them. I don't even use them that often, so it's not much to worry about. Another thing I need to tell you, I am writing a different type of story called Eight Letters of Hope on , and it has the same sort of plot from the beginnings of this story. It is practically the same until chapter 6 of this story, except in a real-world version. I am actually publishing that story someday, and I liked some scenes from this story, which I already wrote part of, so I used them. Since you don't really publish fanfictions, lol. Oh, also I finally made a cover pic for this fic. It's my very first edit, I'm so excited! Tell me what you guys think ;) Anyway, Ima stop blabbering and I will let you guys go, remember, I love and highly appreciate feedback. Happy Reading!**


	4. 4- The Note (Part 1)

Chapter 4 –The Note: part 1

The silence grew too awkward, especially for Anna. She began to rant again, which led all the guards to sigh but they listened anyway, for it made everything a bit more comfortable. Anna talked about her dress she was planning on wearing and how she wasn't sure what she was going to do for her hair. The she rambled on about her classes, which Elsa had slowed down more to listen to, because she had skipped her classes recently, due to her nerves always getting to her, and her powers running out of control. That was usually her only way to spend good time with her sister, so she felt Adrian began to tell Anna and the others in detail about the decorations and all other planning, and with that Elsa got bored so she zoned out of the conversation.

After a while, everyone on the streets seemed to get used to the group, and all eyes wandered off somewhere else. However, the conversation wandered off too.

"What was that about?!" Cas couldn't hold it anymore.

"I simply don't know what you're talking about." Elsa tried to cover her lie; she knew perfectly well what he was questioning.

"Oh, c'mon Elsa, don't pull a 'Lucas' on us."

"Hey!" and Lucas joined the offended club.

"Cas, just leave me alone, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, he called you Elsie. I might even start calling you that!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Elsa replied, getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Already picking favorites, are you?" Cas teased.

"So he is something special, huh?" Abel wasn't meaning it in a way to tease her, but more of a sympathetic approach.

"No! He's just an annoying boy I just met who doesn't respect personal space at all. And that's it!"

"Well, Elsa, you two seemed awfully close for someone you just met." Lucas mentioned.

"I don't like that tone of 'close' Lucas." Elsa warned.

"Elsie, you just need to…"

"Cas! I said no with the name!" Elsa huffed in annoyance and started to pick up her pace again. "Look, I know Jack and I pulled a stupid stunt back there, but…"

"Ah-hah! First names and everything!"

"Cas, just leave Elsa be!" Lucas put his hand on Cas's shoulder. "She just isn't ready yet."

"Ready for what, Lucas?"

"I just, I thought… I…" Lucas began to stutter with his nerves.

"There's just something between you and that boy, Elsa. Get off your high horse, would you?" Cas realized he had said the wrong thing because with that said Elsa turned around and started to stomp towards him, pure anger on her face.

"Let me get this straight…" Before she could reach him, Lucas and Abel held her back, Cas actually fearing his own safety. She may had only been seventeen, but she looked like she could slaughter a whole army with her bare hands.

"Elsa, calm yourself."

"I am calmed!"

"If this is your calm self…" Lucas stared at her.

"Just collect yourself." Abel soothed.

"Alright, alright. Fine." Elsa crossed her arms, turned back around and walked. She let her arms relax on her chest. Abel and Lucas finally began to slowly take their hands off of her, ready for her to begin her rage again. That made Elsa realize what a bad impression and example she was giving, so she walked next in between the guards and began to speak smoothly and calm.

"Ok, if you guys really need an explanation, here it is. But you've got it all wrong, I promise you that."

"Alright, we are listening." Cas sounded mature with this comment but then he began to open his mouth again, probably to ruin it all. However, Lucas covered his mouth before he could speak.

"Ok, so I walked in there, and it wasn't at all what I expected. It's like there's more to it than a library, like a temple or something, but that wouldn't surprise me, since there is all sorts of old myths around, that being an old building. Anyway…"

"Wait… A temple?" Cas interrupted.

"Yes, a building where gods and goddesses study and practice magic… but where I left off… everything had a layer of dust, so I thought it must not be visited much, truly proving that there are less believers of the towns' legends than there used to be. So I continued to look around, and I found a desk with a name strange name on it, and there was no service bell or anything. Everything was extremely old fashioned, I began to think that the place was abandoned, actually. Then I found this book on the desk that stood out and was much brighter than the others, so I picked it up and examined it, when I heard two different doors open from the library. I began to look around, when a troll picked me up and called me a theif. That's when Jack came in, he called me Elsie like he knew me, and convinced the troll to let me go. He was just annoying after that, didn't respect my personal space at all. I went to the other side of the library, where he asked me for a pen and I gave it to him. However, instead of being grateful and polite he invaded my space again, irritated me more and it was too much so I left. That's that."

"That's all?"

"Well, what more did you expect, you were there for the other half."

"Well, honestly I feel for the boy! He helps you out with the troll and you yell at him in payment! Wait… A troll in a library? Now you lie?"

"Yes, Cas, I'm not lying!"

"She's telling the truth, Cas. That was Kapono. He owns the library." Abel defended.

"Oh, so you know him well?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I found the library when I was little, I was an orphan. Kapono was kind and took me in. He gave me the suggestion of joining the Royal Guard. But his eyesight is terrible. He confuses everything, with anything. He thought I was his mother once…" went from the sad silence to laughing at the thought of Abel being a mother troll.

"Yes, Kapono was quite nice after he realized who I was."

"Good." Abel smiled at her.

"So, do you know Jack, because he seemed to be good friends with Kapono… so I thought maybe you had some interaction with him."

"No, I'm sorry Elsa. I haven't visited him in a few years, And I feel guilty for that, but he probably has met several friends since then." Abel wore a sorrowful frown. For a while, the only sound from the group was Adrian and Anna, who were chatting on their own, still about the festival and parade.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Lucas?"

"In payment for what you did for me and Rosalie, could I do the same for you and make arrangements for you to meet Jack tonight? Jack.. that was his name… right?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Ok! I'll talk to the troll at the library.. since you said he was friends with him, and I'll get it set up for…"

"Wait! What!" Elsa interrupted.

"…You… agreed to meet him tonight?"

"No, I said yes, because Jack was his name."

"So you do not want to…"

"No, I'm fine. However, thank you for the attempt." Elsa tried to thank him for trying to pay her back, but not sounding like she actually did want to see him tonight. No way she was going to meet up with him again, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see Jack ever. Yes, she did admit inside that she slightly enjoyed his kiss on the cheek, that it made her heart stop for a split second… then pound uncontrollably. But she was not going to let him get in the way of her being a polite, neat, calm to-be-queen. They began to get closer to the palace, and there wasn't much more talking between the guards and her, they seemed to all listen to Anna's speech about butterflies and how much she loved them. Once they reached the castle doors, it was about 4:30. Elsa and Anna said their goodbyes to Prince Adrian and the guards. Adrian, of course, got on one knee and kissed their hands, while Elsa gave each guard a friendly hug goodbye.

"Don't squeeze me too hard Elsa, You'll make me miss you." Cas teased, and Elsa gave him a light push on his chest for that.

Elsa and Anna walked down the hall, up the stairs, and up the stairs again. Their silence was awkward for both of them, and Elsa wanted to say something, the pain was growing in her gut. But they reached their rooms, and headed in without saying more than a soft "Goodbye."

Elsa plopped down on her bed, and it her palm to her forehead. "Why, why didn't I say anything." She wanted to get close again to her sister, but continuing with this definitely wasn't working. She decided it was for the best, for if she got close again, it meant seeing her more often and one day she might lose control again. "I could've at least asked if she liked the tour" she thought. She was a terrible sister. Anna would be happier if she didn't exist. The gates would be open and her parents having one less thing to worry about, and it was a big thing too. The hurt grew in her stomach, and she sat up with her arms wrapped around her legs. She buried her head between her knees and slightly rocked. Her hands had frozen a little, and her room began to grow a layer of frost. But she continued with the negative thoughts. I don't deserve to have such a joyful, great sister, or a mom, a dad, a couple of guards as friends, not even an annoying stranger. She wished she could skip dinner, so she wouldn't have to worry about the growing threat of losing all control. But this dinner was required of her, for it was both Royal Families meeting together, hers and the Royal family of Burgess. The snow in her room began to swirl in a chilly breeze and soon it was all a blizzard. Her bag started to spin on her bed, then got lifted into the air and its contents began to spill out. When she lifted her head to see what was going on everything froze. The snow stayed put and her room was still, except for her bag and a couple of books that fell to the floor. Except, for one. One book, A dark blue, thick book with snowflakes elevated on the cover, and one carved into the lock piece. It levitated in the air along with the snowflakes, and slightly shook as she gently reached for it. Still in its spotless condition, Elsa examined it once again, like she did in the library.

"So this is what he gives me." Elsa muttered. She then noticed a piece of parchment attached to the lock piece. To not damage the paper, she slipped off her gloves and began to detach the paper, not thinking of the danger in her hands. She didn't even stop to think about how she, or whatever, made the book levitate. Then she unfolded the parchment and there was some slightly messy handwriting scrawled across it, that went like this:

" _Elsie, I know you must be dreaming about my irresistible self by the time you read this, but wait no longer. Meet me at the place we first met, (and yes, I know you remember it just as well as I) and bring the book and this letter. Yes, I know you're interested in it so I got it for you. Well, more like stole. So you have two options. While Kapono's sleeping you can return the book, or come meet me, like I mentioned before. But I have a clue on opening it, so I'm counting on your curiosity, Elsie. –signed, Jack_ _"_


	5. 5- The Note (Part 2)

Chapter 5- The Note: part 2

Elsa always fretted the day she would lose control in front of everyone. Today could have, and still could, be that dreaded day. She was letting all those horrible thoughts get to her head. "I'm a monster. I'll never be a worthy queen, or wife, and I never was a worthy sister or daughter. I'm a waste of everyone's time." These harsh thoughts repeated themselves, swirling in her mind, but they held still and vanished when she read the letter.

The touch of the paper calmed her, she was not used to holding anything without gloves. Her room was still and quiet as Christmas Eve. She got up from her bed, carefully set down the paper on her dressing table and picked up the book. She examined it one last time and realized, nothing has changed, and her ice didn't get to it. Still in its pristine condition, and she meant to keep it that way, she set the book down like it was made of glass. She then walked to her closet to pick out something to wear.

"What do I have that would be comfortable to wear in the woods at night…" She thought, but then she immediately hit her hand to her forehead in stupidity. "What am I thinking! I am not going! I will return the book to Kapono in the morning and explain everything. He'll trust me."

She picked one of her best dresses, a sky blue sleeveless dress that had gold trim on the top, gold v around the waist, and purple and dark blue patterns on the bottom. She wore a black, long sleeve undershirt for a more modest look. For shoes, sky blue flats with a little white snowflake sewn to the side. And of course, Elsa knew she would need gloves for this occasion, and she picked her favorites, that she had gotten for her 17th birthday a month ago. They were black with royal blue and purple designs on the back, the type of designs that most of her and Anna's dresses had. They were simple, slightly curled lines and one small, fuchsia flower, it resembled a tulip. The gloves had a V shaped edge with gold trim also. She left her hair pinned up like Anna had done it, the thick braid in a twist.

Before she walked out the door, she glanced out the window. Elsa let her eyes slowly lead to the lake, where she had seen Jack and his sister Jenna for the first time. Inside she was expecting her powers to act up again, but instead she felt warmer. Actually, her hands were feeling very warm inside her gloves. She turned around and began to walk towards the door, watching everything thaw as she walked past. She wished her powers weren't controlled to her emotions. They'd be much easier to handle that way.

Anna was waiting for her in the hall. "Aren't you excited?!" She exclaimed, noticing Elsa's neutral expression.

"I'm feeling better about it than I was a minute ago, but yes, I'm quite pleased and honored to be joining The Queen and King of Burgess."

"OOH, don't forget the princes!" Anna's tone with that comment and the little nudge she gave Elsa gave her a shock. Boy, was she changing.

"Yes, I won't. Just don't get too flirty with Adrian." Elsa's teasing was a change for her also. She normally would say something more proper.

"Wow Elsa! I didn't see that coming! I mean, out of you…" Anna began to look down and away, afraid she had said too much, but Elsa didn't let her go disappointed.

"Ah, well there are many sides of me you haven't seen. And it's too late now to pretend about Adrian. I see how you act when he's around."

Anna blushed and looked back up at Elsa. "You know, it's really nice when we get to talk like this. You know, alone and all friendly. We don't get to do that often."

Elsa felt a sudden punch in her stomach. It hurt for her to say "…We don't get to do that often", but it was nice to hear her say she liked it. At least she could do something good right now. "Yes, Anna, I like it too."

"Hmm, as much as you like that handsome boy that you kissed today?" She had a daring tone of voice that she had never heard from Anna before.

"Hey! I did not! What has gotten into you?!"

"Oh, c'mon. He was handsome. Not even that! You could call him, let's say, hot! You couldn't deny that, right?" Her voice would almost make her believe it was Jack disguised as her sister.

"I'm not sure. He was annoying me too much to focus on how he looked." She lied.

"Well, do you at least remember his name?"

"Umm… Jack, I think." Elsa tried to make it sound as if she had to think about it.

"You think?"

"You have changed so much Anna! What happened to that innocent girl I used to know?"

"Says the woman who was shouting in the middle of the street…?"

"Alright, alright. You got me."

"Will you see him again? Why let a guy as cute as him slip right through your fingers?"

"I doubt I ever will. Sorry to disappoint you." Elsa smiled.

"What a pity." There was that tone again.

"Now, let's go have a nice dinner, shall we?"

"It will be dreaaamy, I'm sure." Elsa noticed her eyes gaze off into the distance with a little sparkle, and her big, closed smile.

As they reached the Grand Dining Hall her parents were already sitting down, but the "Burgess party" hadn't arrived. Elsa sat down next to her father, and offered Anna to sit on the other side of her. Anna seemed thrilled at the invite and it made Elsa smile. After a few minutes of awkward silence, King Ruben, Queen Julia and their three children Joshua, the oldest, Adrian, the middle child, and Eline, the youngest. Adrian, of course sat next to Anna and they began their conversation straight away. Everyone greeted and introduced for the second time, even though they already had all met when they first arrived. Dinner was served, which was Filet Minon with roasted asparagus, and broccoli with garlic butter and cashews. Luna had made it, which was Elsa's favorite cook. The whole meal was delicious and everyone else thought the same. Of course, there was no speaking during dinner time, for everybody was too proper to do so. Except for Eline, who was a toddler and still hadn't learned her manners. She would take a bite, begin to chew, then would tug on her mother or father's clothing to get their attention. Usually they would try to ignore her; they were turning red with embarrassment at her bad table manners. But when they did look she would giggle out lout, her food showing in her mouth. Anna, Elsa, and Adrian all found it quite amusing, While the others stared down as to pretend it wasn't happening. Elsa was pleased that she wasn't too "mature" to act like that.

After they finished, there was a discussion on how great the food was, leading to everyone's favorite meals. Then it was all politics, mainly between the two Kings and Joshua. The Queens were talking about the parade, then their relationships with their husbands. Anna of course, was talking to Adrian. Elsa sat back and just listened to every one of them. Every once in a while she would get caught and was invited to join the conversation with a question or comment, but she only gave a short reply, and would avoid that group for a while. SoonElsa joined in with Anna and Adrian; it was the least boring of her choices. Anna told her more about the decorations, mainly the Winter ball.

"It's going to be fabulous!" she exclaimed, biting her lip and looking at Adrian.

"I bet." Elsa just went along, starting to drift off in thought, but still partially listening to what she had to say.

"…they let everyone in, which will be amazing! And there'll…"

"Wait what?" Elsa was shocked.

"Oh… yeah, they have open gates for the ball. Anyway…"

"No, wait. Are you sure?"

"Yes Elsa, my father has set up all the arrangements. It's a tradition, the Winter ball, and we don't want to change a thing. Even the open gates…" Adrian didn't seem to prefer it much, but Anna was more thrilled by each word.

"I LOVE open doors!"

"Anna, you must know…" Their father had turned in his chair and had been listening in on them.

"Yes, father, our gates remain closed. But I can enjoy them open while I'm here, right?"

"Yes, Anna. Just… be careful, Ok?" Their father looked directly at Elsa while saying his last words.

"Father, may I speak with you alone?" Elsa stood next to his chair.

The two retreated to a room across the hall, where no one would hear or listen to them. The King began to pace nervously, expecting a good explanation and hoping for the best.

"Father, I wanted to talk to you about the gates, being closed all the time."

"Elsa, you know that we can't open them until you…"

"Yes father. I know! Not until I get ahold of my powers. But I'm getting better. I haven't caused any trouble outside of my room, ever since the accident, even here. Don't you think I'm ready?"

"Elsa… just give it some time. If you still get nervous then your hands freeze, remember, and people will see that. Our gates will remain closed in Arendelle, at least for a few more years until everything is completely safe. If you think you're getting closer, spend more time out of our gloves, but carry them with you in case. However, while we are here,keep them on. It's for the best, Elsa."

"Father, I'm not saying we should keep them open, I just meant that they should be opened occasionally, for a day or two. Just for Anna. She deserves it, waiting all these years locked up because of me and she can't understand that."

"Yes, but-"

"Please! She doesn't deserve this!" Elsa was becoming desperate. She wanted her sister to be happy, because through all the years Anna was trapped and lonely, because of her.

"Alright, alright. I'll think about it and discuss it with your mother. I'm really proud of you Elsa." He smiled at his daughter and gave a small chuckle from seeing her so happy. She never seemed to be cheerful anymore, and here she was, beaming like a star.

Elsa always loved his laugh, and it was contagious. Soon she was laughing for no reason, and father and daughter were laughing together, the first time in forever.

Elsa and the King returned to the Dining Hall and everything was slowing down, but the King and Queen of Burgess followed a strict schedule. It was dinner from 5:30 to 7:30, then bedtime at 8. They were both regretting making it that long, but Elsa and Anna were welcome to leave since it wasn't their family who had the schedule.

Elsa was beginning to feel uncomfortable, for the friendly, warm attitude of the room had worn away. She began to imagine what tonight would be like, when she went to see Jack. It was getting late, it was about 7. Not that she was tired, but it could get dark to walk through the woods. "Wait, what?" she thought. "Not this again. I am NOT going!" Then there began the argument inside her head. She could hear Jack's mischievous voice daring her meet him tonight, while the other half of the argument was her proper side, reminding her of how stupid she would be.

But one side was a little too convincing.

 **Ok, so this chapter is less than half of what I had actually written of chapter 5. I looked at chapter 6, realizing I didn't even finish writing that chapter, and I looked at my finished chapter 5 and saw how ridiculously long it was. I mean.. OH MY GOD... My chapters in the other book I'm currently writing on fictionpress are not even close to how long these are. I write an average of 1,500 words in each of those chapters, while these are 3,000, and chapter 5 originally was almost 5,000! I decided to cut it half way and make the second half chapter 6, giving me more time to finish the next chapter now, and so I found this last sentence of this chapter a good spot and stopped it here. I know, it's short, but you're gonna have to get used to A LOT shorter chapters now..sorry again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be posted the 19th. Remember, feedback is HIGHLY appreciated, I love you all!**


	6. 6- The Note (Part 3)

Chapter 6- The Note (Part 3)

Elsa was hesitant when she finally made her decision, but her body was automatically carrying the decision out. She asked her mother to excuse her, which was accepted, and she left to her room. A spark of rebellion started in her again. There she grabbed the book and the piece of paper. However, she couldn't figure out how to stick the parchment back in the lock piece. She grabbed her leather bag and gently tucked the book in, along with the paper. The note hung out, and the writing was visible. Also, she wasn't sure if it would get crumpled when she jumped out the window, which she had already opened and began to create her snow pile again. "Maybe I should find somewhere else to carry it." She thought. She tried to find a place in her dress to tuck it way, then she saw her knee-high socks. She tucked the paper carefully into the sock, so it was rounded around her leg, secure. She made sure it wasn't too close to her knee or ankle so it wouldn't bend with the joints. Once she was ready, and the snow pile was deep, she flung herself out the window once again. The thrill of doing something wrong was exciting. The cool snow all over her body was chilling, but felt nice. For her, anyway. She got up and pushed through the snow, bearing a huge grin.

She went through the brush again, slightly into the woods, and by the lake. She looked around, and Jack was nowhere in sight. "Where is he? Surely he wouldn't pull a trick like THIS on me! I bet soon enough he'll be jumping up behind me, to scare me. Now that's something he would do." Elsa muttered under her breath and leaned against the closest tree. She decided to bring down her hair into the thick French braid that Anna loved so much. Anyway, she'll wait. A person like him could be late, anyway.

Jack was waiting in front of the library, sure that the Elsa he knew wouldn't want to go through with it because she was too "proper". She would return the book, like any princess would do, 'cause they wanted to "do the right thing". "Ha!" But it was getting close to dusk, and surely Elsa wouldn't want to be traveling in the dark. And she wouldn't be late either. Jack began to mutter under his breath, all the thoughts that were rambling through his mind. "Elsa wouldn't go alone either…No, she would, with me. But she would come here. Not to the woods…Yeah, she'd want to return the book…Crap, what if she's waiting by the lake for me… Nah, she probably didn't come at all… I mean, who can trust royalty?... I must be crazy… thinking I could get close to a first-in-line princess…After all, I'm a 'peasant'…I'll go to the lake anyway…Just to be sure, before I start cursing her." His mother thought he was going insane when he told her who he was going to meet. He didn't get his dinner either, so his stomach was growling like a lion. He was seventeen, after all. He needed his food.

Elsa was getting impatient. He should've been here by now. She was getting frustrated, and began to clench her hands in anger. It was a good thing she wore her gloves still, otherwise, with her hands flinging through the air as she mumbled of her anger, ice would surely be thrown all over, in dangerous distances and areas. She decided to walk to the library, give back the book and explain to Kapono what it was all about.

Jack was halfway there when he heard something, or someone, coming. He slowed down and was on the watch, but within a few seconds it was easy to see. A bright light was coming through the trees from the lake. He knew it was Elsa's silvery-white hair, illuminated in the moonlight. He stopped and stared in awe, as she passed so gracefully, yet quickly, not even noticing he was there. She looked stunning tonight; it was hard for him to snap back into it to go after her. He wasn't sure how to approach, but after only two seconds he couldn't imagine any other way to do it. He'd trick his beloved Elsie.

Elsa was almost to the edge of the woods when all of a sudden there was a branch farther up than she had stepped. She had begun to fall when she was caught. Elsa looked up to see who it was and, of course, it was Jack. Right in her face, in the uncomfortable but nice kind of way. "Tut tut, a lady like you out alone in the woods? And at this hour? Shame."

"What a trick to pull, just to catch me." She muttered angrily.

"Oh, come on Elsie, why would I do such a thing?" He spoke playfully yet innocently. "If anything, you purposely tripped so you could get me to hold you a little." He let her go and immediately she backed off.

Elsa was growing furious by every second he talked, and with a huff she stormed off, towards the library. Jack had to admit, it was hard to keep up. He reached for her hand from behind but she pulled it away. They were drawing nearer to the library, and he didn't want her to go in, so he lunged forward and grabbed her arm. "Elsie, calm down!"

"NO, Jack, let me GO!" She tried to pull away but due to running to the lake, storming to the library, and just her being tired, she was out of energy.

Jack let go and tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Elsie. Give me a second chance." Jack spoke smoothly.

"Sure. Wish granted. Now, will you leave me alone!?"

"But Elsie! That is the complete opposite of giving someone a second chance! What do I have to do to make it up to you?!"

"I don't know. Maybe, vanish?"

Jack would have loved for it to not hurt his pride as much as it he equaled her anger and frustration. He pushed her gently, but hard enough to make her turn and lean her back against the library's side wall. He held her wrists against the wall too, meaning him right in front of her, and for the second time in their short meeting he was a little too close.

"Surely, Elsa, you don't mean that." He stared straight into her eyes, waiting for anything, something to give him a sign that she didn't mean it.

"I…" Elsa was speechless, and she looked back into his eyes. Jack saw a hint of fear, which made him sick to think he had caused it.

"How could you wish something so ill of a person! Do you know what it's like to vanish? I may not, but by golly I don't want to try it. I mean, how could you hate someone so much?!" His tone seemed to made Elsa's eyes widen even more, and it made Jack feel terrible. He softened his expression, hoping she would realize he didn't mean to scare her.

"Just… believe me. It could be a bliss, to disappear." Elsa thought of how happy she and her family could be if she vanished. She settled, feeling better now that Jack didn't look so intense and furious.

Jack kept his rage down to a tone where he wouldn't be so intimidating yet enough to reach his point. "Elsie, you're just a thoughtless, spoiled, bratty princess-"

"Don't you dare think you know me, or who I am. Trust me, if I truly hated you and wanted to wish the worst possible, I would wish you to be a monster, to be cursed, To be feared, to be a burden and a constant threat to everyone and everything around you. To be locked away as much as possible so there's a bigger chance of safety. To barely even get to know the ones you love, because you can't see them for fear that you'll hurt them, when you've already caused them damage. I know, it would be a bliss, to vanish."

Her words left Jack surprised and confused. "Wha…What are you talking about?!"

"Just…never mind. I don't want to talk to you anymore, or see you. Just, leave me alone! Please!"

"Elsa, I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible." He spoke honestly. "Look, I won't push you about what you've just said, but I'm sorry. It's just, being invisible seems like something too hard for me, so I took it pretty harsh.I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I really wish you would give me a second chance because, I feel like someone like you could see something in me, ok?"

"I'm sorry I wished you to vanish. I didn't mean it." Then suddenly their eyes looked deeper into the others sharing a weird, intense moment, which she felt she had to calm. "After all, I would still hear your voice and that would be just as annoying."

Jack smiled at her comment and they laughed, giving him time to realize their situation. They were way to close. "Gives no personal space, check **."** He slowly let go of his grip, and while raising his arm up from where it had held her, he caressed her arm, which made Elsa's heart stop for a long few seconds. Jack set a nearby log down right next to the wall, and offered her to sit. She did, and she was also noticeably trying to calm herself.

Elsa felt ice covering her hands inside her gloves. She needed to cool off. And the last couple of actions by both of them were probably the only thing keeping her losing all control. "Don't let Jack get to you." She thought. Honestly, she wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about him that she couldn't resist, one of the reasons she was here in the first place. Something inside of her that pulled her in his direction, which her brain tried to fight, but it was stronger. It always won over her. It told her things she didn't want to hear, that she couldn't accept, wouldn't do, as first in line. "Be the good girl you always have to be." She muttered to herself.

With just a dress on, Elsa actually got cold. She shivered, feeling weird because that was the only noise for a while. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jack moved closer.

Jack, noticing her shiver, scooted himself over and started to move his arm up to put it around her, but then he stopped and pulled back. He did that a couple more times, trying to decide whether or not he should. "She might get mad again…" He thought. He continued to move awkwardly, then thought of a better, safer option. "Do you want me to start a fire?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It won't take long. I'm pretty skilled." He started off sounding a little too soft for him; he had to bring back his playful voice in the end.

"No… It's good… Anyway, we came here for the book…"

"…What? Oh, right, the book…"

"Do you even know how to open it!?" Elsa began to sound annoyed again.

"Yes! Trust me, I have a clue! Did you bring the note?"

"Yeah…" Elsa blushed, remembering where she had placed it. She stood up, and began to lift up her dress all the way up to her knee. She felt embarrassed, especially showing her leg, which was a part that was never revealed, except for herself. She pinched the top of the paper and slipped it out of her sock, sat back down on the log, and looked down at her lap. She was ashamed. It wasn't princess-like at all. Being here in the first place wasn't right either.

Jack didn't seem to care. All he asked was "Why did you put it there?"

"It was a safer place for it… wouldn't fall out or get too crumpled."

"Oh…" He sat there and stared at the note for a while, reading his writing over again, making sure he didn't sound stupid or anything.

"You don't actually know what to do, do you? I knew I shouldn't have come to this…. This… meeting or whatever this is."

"It was actually supposed to be a date…" Jack's words spilled out of his mouth without even thinking and now he was dreadfully regretting them.

"It… it was?"

This was a chance for him to recover. He turned back on his daring voice. "So you admit that it's a date?"

"What? NO! Get back to the book! Do you know anything at all!?" Elsa's words hurt Jack once again, more than he expected to.

"Umm…. Yeah. Kapono has some sort of message of how to opening it written on this, in a special ink. It just needs to heat up, there's a candle on Kapono's desk that we can hold behind it."

"Won't he wake up?"

"Nah, He sleeps like a rock!" Jack started to smile, his special, crooked smile. He was surprised, but it was a pleasant feeling when Elsa, who was giggling, found that small joke so funny.

They got up and started to turn the corner, almost to the door, when 3 men came out of the alley on the other side of the library. They were all huge and muscular, and very, VERY intimidating.

One man, who was in the middle and was middle height compared to the rest, stepped forward and showed a nasty, yellow and brown snarl. They assumed he was the leader. Jack grabbed Elsa's waist and he stepped in front of her, acting like a human shield.

"What are you hiding from us pretty boy?"

"Nothing! Leave us alone!"

"Aw, but don't you know how to share? You should share something as pretty as that!"

Jack had his arms behind him, wrapped around Elsa. He squeezed her tighter with his words, and he grew angry. "Don't you DARE touch her!"

"Well, that's alright, we're better at taking anyway." Jack and Elsa began to back away slowly for a few steps, as the men came closer to them Jack turned around and pushed Elsa forward, away from the men. They both started to run, as fast as they could, but the men caught up to them too fast. The leader grabbed Elsa's shoulder and yanked her back, where he put one arm around her neck and the other around her lower waist. The other two men held Jack back, and they put some distance between him and Elsa.

Jack, who was already frightened, saw how the man was holding Elsa. He grew angry. Then he looked at her face. It was truly scared, pleading for help. A fire roared inside of him, and he tried to escape, kicking, thrashing, trying to run to her, but they held a tight grip.

Elsa saw Jack put up such a fight. She wished he would stop. She wished he would just calm down, because she knew it would most likely mean less torture for him. If she could, she would take all of the pain that would overcome Jack.

If he could, Jack would take away all of Elsa's pain. Either what was to come, or had already been inside her. He blamed himself for everything.

"Stop fighting, loverboy. Sweetie, your boyfriend needs to learn some manners!" Elsa tried to look away, afraid of what she was about to see, but a hand grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Crow, would you?"

Crow, one of them holding Jack, lifted one hand away from him for a second, but brought it back hard and fast for a blow to his stomach. Jack's upper body lurched forward while his stomach down was pushed back.

"Now, what to do with you?" The leader looked back at Elsa, grabbed her braid, yanked her head back and began to stroke her open neck, up to her cheek.

"Don't TOUCH her!" Jack yelled, with as much strength as he could.

"Oh, have you not learned your lesson yet?" And with that he received another punch. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and he started to cough up blood. When he looked up, Elsa was roughly being thrown over the shoulder of the leader, and Jack was expecting the worst. So he continued to put a fight. He did not want anything to happen to Elsa.

Elsa was pretty sure what this man meant to do. And she also knew what she was going to have to do. It was a risky task, but it would get both Jack and her away from these men for sure. So she yelled at Jack his play in this plan and it wasn't much, or so she hoped. "Jack, you have to trust me. Don't do anything stupid, I've got this, I promise."

Jack heard Elsa and he looked up at her, who was being taken away. He wanted to fight as hard as he could no matter what the chances, and he knew he had none. But she had asked her to do nothing stupid…and he would listen. He had to trust her. It would be hard, but he figured trusting her would help bring him closer to her than if he were to not listen and still put up a fight.

 **Alright hope you guys enjoyed it, we're almost to the point where... oh gosh... I'll be writing it in my current style. I really hope it still turns out good. And, FYI, it will be a LOT longer wait for each update, I'm sorry to say. Writing is not all I do, I must say, so with all my activities this summer and my other novel to work on, I may only be able to update every week or maybe every other week. I'm not even promising that, so I'm really sorry but... It's just the way life is I guess. Hectic. Anyway, Please enjoy.**

 **Hey... anyone going to see the new movie Inside Out today! I am! I'm SOO excited! If you went to see it feel free to tell me what you thought about it in the reviews ;) Also, I love seeing all your reviews about the story too, keep it up I really appreciate it. Thanks! Love you all!**

 **p.s.- I'm hoping to update chapter 7 by the 21st, but I'm going on a trip from Monday to Thursday I don't know how much I'll have to prepare or how much time I'll have to write so... Please be patient with me :D I appreciate it ;)**


	7. 7- Revealed

Chapter 7- Revealed

The man walked with heavy footsteps around the back of the library, and with the same lack of delicacy as when he picked her up she was thrown against the wall. She started to inch down the wall, not even thinking about it, it was just a reflex to get away.

"Where are you going pretty girl?" The man said with a smirk. He reached towards her, grabbed her wrist and yanked her back towards him. He turned around for a few seconds and Elsa just stood there. She wasn't sure if he expected her to try to get away again, but one thing for sure is she wasn't just going to just run and leave Jack. The man faced her again and his shirt was undone, showing his filthy hairy chest. His clothes were stained with alcohol, ash, and a red substance she figured to be either wine or blood. Elsa reached her left hand over to her right and slipped off one of her gloves. He obviously took this sudden movement as a threat, as he rushed towards her with his hand stuck out and pushed her completely against the wall as hard as he could, right before leaning right over her, breathing straight on her face. "What do you think you're doing naughty girl? Trying to escape me, eh? You won't regret staying once I'm done here… actually, you might not even be conscious to decide." This didn't worry Elsa any more than she was. She was confident with her plan. His hands started rubbing her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulders and heading lower.

"I was just taking off my gloves." Elsa stared at him, trying not to look worried or revolted.

"Is that right sweetie?" It sounded like that was supposed to be an enticing tone, but it definitely didn't work on her.

"Yes, I want to feel you when I touch you." Elsa made the most alluring tone she could at that moment and situation, because she was completely disgusted. Then she let her left hand that was left without a glove conjure up an ice block, which was held right behind the top of his neck and the bottom of his skull, not touching, waiting for the right moment.

"Hmm.. I guess I took you as a feisty one. Too bad, I like that much more than willing." He continued his hands down and to her stomach, her hips. His forehead pressed up right on top of hers and smashed their lips together. It was an awful feeling for Elsa. She could feel and smell the sweat and ale on his face. She was absolutely sickened as he continued to kiss her, but she wouldn't let him get far. She smacked the ice block as hard as she could into his head, and he instantly bit down and gritted his teeth with the pain. A squeal escaped Elsa's throat because her lower lip happened to be in the middle of his teeth. The sharp metallic taste of her blood swam in her mouth. But soon the man fell limp and she saw the ice block was still in piece. She inched her way out from under the man, and brushed off. She hoped the body under her wasn't dead. But if he wasn't, she wouldn't let him ruin anything. Elsa let ice flow from her fingertips towards his hands, which she placed behind his back together like a cop would. Both his hands were soon covered with one block of ice so he couldn't use them. If he tried, He would surely cut himself. She then froze his feet together with a good amount of ice in between them.

"I took you as a feisty one. Too bad."

Elsa rushed into the woods, which was only about 20 feet away, and grabbed a long stick. She let some of her power flow into it, which made it extend and curve a bit at the top. Now, it would be strong enough. She ran back to the libraries' wall, went close to the far corner and leaned her back against it. She peeked around to see if Jack and the two other men were there. They weren't, they were most likely still at the front of the library, so she knew she would have to lure them around somehow. She looked back at her attacker, walked over to him, and gave a strong, heavy kick to his side. His eyes flung open and he let out a long, loud growl. Elsa's foot was sore from it, so she figured he probably ended up with a broken rib or two.

"Oi, what was that?" There was Crow's loud, irritating voice.

"Probably just the girl screaming. You should be used to that by now Crow." The other man said.

"Oh… you'll all pay for this, I swear…" Knowing Jack cared so much made Elsa faintly smile, also knowing that he was alive and ok.

"Don't worry boy, she's well taken care of."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that wasn't a girl's voice. Maybe we should check to see if he's ok, I mean…" Crow was saying exactly what Elsa had hoped.

"C'mon, I'm sure that Josh is fine, but whatever. Let's go, worrywart." Elsa could hear their footsteps as they turned the corner and started heading down the side wall towards her. "Are you ready to see your precious girl like this pretty boy?" She could hear Jack's breathing grow deeper. But she needed to know exactly where they were so she could follow through with her plan. She turned her head to look at the stick she held. It was almost in the shape of a cane or something, but because of her extending it, it would be too tall for anyone to use as one. She tried to remember the height of the two men, and put together the vision of Jack in between them. One of the men must have stepped on a twig, for she heard a crack, which was a few feet away from the corner in which she was standing.

She couldn't be more grateful for that snap, because now she knew where they were. Elsa began to rush around the corner and shouted "Jack! Down!" right before she held up the stick and swung towards the heads of the two men holding Jack. She made a direct blow to the face of the man to the right, who she believed to be Crow, while the other dodged it just in time to miss his head and whack him in the shoulder. Before they could both snap back, Jack leapt forward and grabbed Elsa's wrist, and they ran away back into the woods. Jack was so agile and quick, he seemed to know the woods like the back of his hand. While Elsa tripped over every little stick and stone, Jack never faltered and helped Elsa follow the right path so she wouldn't fall. They slowed down after a bit, and Elsa crouched down, hands on her knees to catch her breath. But rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs from behind assured them that they had to keep moving or they'd be caught.

"Come on Elsa!" Jack yelled as he reached for her hand once more.

"I…I can't" Elsa panted, out of breath. Her legs were shaking and a sharp pain engulfed her calves. A proper princess never runs, so she was really out of shape.

Jack looked around frantically, looking for somewhere they could hide. He knew Elsa couldn't run any longer, but he had an idea. They'd climb.

"Come on! Up that tree!" He whispered, not sure how far away the men were. He led her over to the trunk of a tree and lifted her up until she could reach the closest limb. As Elsa gained her balance on the branch, she watched as Jack easily climbed up to her.

"What are you, a monkey?" She teased.

"Oh, shut up and keep moving before they get here." He said as he rolled his eyes and gave his open crooked smile. She returned a grin and obeyed his 'orders'. When they finally found a limb they made themselves comfortable, Elsa sitting with her back against the trunk and Jack a little further down with his legs dangling off. The limb was still fairly low but several leaves and branches surrounded them for cover.

He could hear the men get closer and closer, but Jack didn't feel afraid. He was comfortable here, and he was beginning to think he was comfortable because he was with Elsa, and she was safe. That's all he seemed to think about, or care about. He examined her whole being, making sure she was alright. Except for a few tears in her dress here and there, likely from running through the forest and catching it on twigs, she looked safe…but then her lip caught his eye. There was a small trail of dried blood stretching to her jaw, and her lower lip had a slit also encrusted with her blood. His fists clenched with fury, knowing he had hurt her and he didn't even know how far he had gone before she had escaped. But seeing even a small cut made a fire roar inside of him, but also made his heart drop in sorrow. He looked down at his hands in his lap, and let a sigh escape his lips.

"Did…did he…do anything to you?" He questioned, his pain etched in his voice. She hesitated, which only made him shudder, thinking the worst. He clenched his jaw and breathed deeply through his nose. "I swear…-" He mumbled, before cut off.

"No. He didn't do anything." Elsa said quickly, seeing Jack's sudden change of emotion. "He only…um…kissed me." She began to bite her lip but quickly retracted due to the sharp pain from her split lip. But she realized after she said her words, that out of the corner of her eye she swear she could see Jack relax a little. His shoulders dropped and his breathing slowed.

It was silent once more, and the two listened to the rustling. They thought they were close a long time ago, but maybe they were walking instead of running? Jacks thoughts were reeling, as he thought of the events of the night he only wished he just would have left her alone. She would have been safer. But he just had to see her again didn't he? _Of course you did dummy._ He thought. _The first time you saw her you couldn't leave her alone. You had to chase after her, because you felt there was something different, and you had to figure it out. But in the back of your head, you know what it is. It seems impossible though, it can't be true, right? You just met the girl, but you know you-"_ Jack cut off his thoughts. He shook his head as if to get rid of the voices inside. He knew he'd have to give in to it all someday, but he just wasn't ready to admit it. Sure, he was seventeen, it was going to happen…but this is a princess…

Elsa's thoughts were reeling as well. She couldn't believe she was allowing herself to get into all this trouble. Sure, doing something different for once felt so much better. Not being isolated, getting out there, getting more courage and feeling more control over herself. But there still was the voice inside of her that rang "You're a monster, a grenade, limit the casualties. You should keep yourself locked up, so you don't hurt anyone." But some sort of force just drew her to him, she felt safe, secure, and she had more control. He was like a guardian to her, keeping the monsters hidden away. She looked up at him, his messy brown hair drooping down over his worried eyes. He brushed a few strands away and met her gaze. He opened his mouth as if about to say something, then closed it, then finally began.

"Elsie," He started, making Elsa smile because his use of the nickname, which was a sign he was finally settling and slowly growing back to his old self. "I just want to apologize for everything. This is all my fault, I-" but she cut him off as she placed a finger against his mouth.

"Jack, even if I knew what was going to happen tonight, I still would have come. You have no idea how much of a change this has caused in my life, and it's better, Jack. I feel alive, for once, not locke…" But she slowed down and cut herself off, not wanting to reveal too much about herself. What would Jack think if he knew who she was, and what she was like? What she could do?! Elsa's breath slowly picked up pace, she began to panic. _I can't keep this from him. I'm keeping secrets and that's not fair. But if I told him it would mean more harm to him, right? I really should stop messing with him. I'm going to mess up his whole life, I've got to stop._ But this time, he was the one to interrupt. He leaned closer and lifted one finger to her lower lip. His finger was steady and gently brushed over her cut, the moment of contact she didn't feel any pain. She could only focus on the electricity they shared with every touch, sparking through her veins and tickling her spine. He was so gentle and careful, he seemed soft and his guards were down. Elsa, on the other hand, had stiffened up, hands slightly shaking. She was almost…scared. He was leaning closer to her…and closer…but he stopped.

Jack held back. He was caught in the moment; he started to lean in as his hand gently swept down to the side of her neck, he looked her in the eyes, but realized, this was probably the worst time he could do this. She looked fairly scared. Of course, he was a little nervous too. He was about to kiss her for the first time for Christ's sake. But after what she had just been through, it was a bad time. And how long ago he had officially met her, not a good time. He pulled back a little, heat rising to his cheeks as he looked back down at his lap.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I-"

"Stop! Stop apologizing, Jack. I don't get why you feel the need to-"

"Elsa quiet-" again with the interrupting.

"No! Jack seriously-"

"No, I'm serious!" Jack whispered, and he put a hand over her mouth before she interrupted again. "Look!"

Elsa followed where he pointed and down below were the two men coming into view, and they had their eyes on them immediately. _This just got really bad._ She thought.

"Ahh. The lovebirds are trying to hide from us, eh? Well, we'll show them, won't we Crow?" The unknown man sneered. Jack saw Elsa begin to shake on his right, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to be fine Elsie. I promise, we got through this once, we can again, right? I bet they can't even climb trees." He tried to make a joke at the end, but she didn't smile the slightest. She closed her mouth, and looked up towards the sky, a look on her face like she was about to go to war or face her greatest fears.

Elsa was staring down at her one bare hand and one gloved. She knew that if they got into any trouble, she would likely have to fight them the way she did before. With her powers. But this time, it would be in front of Jack.

One of the men below was taller than they thought, and the limb they were on must have been lower than they thought. Because he simply reached up and grabbed Jack's dangling foot, ripping him off of the branch and he slammed to the ground in a whiplash motion. As he tried to get up, Crow grabbed him from behind by his shoulders and pulled him up awkwardly, it was difficult for him to gain balance.

"Elsa! Climb! Fast!" She hesitated, for she didn't want to leave Jack alone, but before she could think any longer the tall man had already reached further up to grab her also. She plummeted to the ground with the same delicacy as Jack, and lifted the same way. They were held about five yards apart, and Jack and Elsa looked into each other's eyes as if they were trying to come up with a plan telepathically. But Elsa knew what she had to do, and it wasn't going to be pretty. But it should mean Jack's safety. The thought bothered her that he might never want to see her again. That he might be scared of her, might reject and regret everything that has happened with her. Is there even the possibility that he could accept the curse she dealt with?

Crow, holding Jack, drug him further away, and pulled out a dagger that he held against his neck. Jack was straining, fidgeting, fighting between either putting up a fight or staying calm. He looked at Elsa, and her fists were clenched. One hand still had a glove and the other didn't. He swore that on the inside of her fist, if he looked close enough, her skin was so white, it could've been snow. He wasn't sure why he was focusing in on one detail anyways. Looking at her whole picture, she seemed bold. Bold, yet afraid. He wanted to assure her that everything was going to be alright, but he also didn't want to lie or break a promise, because he wasn't sure of anything right now.

Elsa could feel the frost coating the inside of her uncovered fist. She took deep, slow breaths, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Her whole plan wasn't completely thought out, except for the fact that she would have to use her powers against the men. Her breaths began to shudder, the thought of Jack seeing the monstrous side of her. Her hands were shaking now, frost coating her whole hand. The men began to blabber on, making random threats and discussing what they were to do with us. But the whole time she was concentrating on making another ice block in her hand. She kept it away from the man holding her so he wouldn't feel the cold. She kept eye contact with Jack so he wouldn't see it forming, and she could only hope he wasn't the one to break it. Elsa kept concentrating and the ice block didn't grow bigger, but it grew harder, thicker, and colder. After a rough layer of frost coated the outside, she stomped on the man's foot and he released her just enough so she could swing around and strike his head, just like the man back at the library. He immediately fell to the ground and she looked back over her shoulder at Jack, who was wide-eyed, but probably still not aware of her powers, for he hadn't seen it flow from her cursed hands. That was all about to change.

Crow looked at Elsa in shock, for whatever she did happened too fast for him to comprehend. In response he pushed the dagger harder into his neck, on the brink of piercing skin.

"I'll be alright Elsa! Just go!" Jack croaked through his limited air. He'd feel much better if she would just turn and run away from this danger, and go on to live her safe, pleasant, spoiled royal life. Meet some prince to marry and have kids with…wait. No. That thought made him cringe, her with some other douche. He couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else other than… well…no. He couldn't think that either. _That's just wrong and impossible._ He thought. _She'd never choose me over those perfect, rich princes._ He kept thoughts running through his head to distract himself from the threatening dagger against his throat.

Elsa turned her body to face Jack and Crow. She squinted her eyes and tried to look as brave and confident as she possibly could, even if she had no plan. She quickly reached over and yanked her other glove off, and again she felt it was too sudden, for he moved the dagger a bit on his neck as a reflex. Since Jack didn't groan or yelp, she figured it must have not cut.

"Please. Just don't hurt him, and I won't have to hurt you." She spoke with a trembling voice. Both Jack and Crow were confused, for they both felt there was something more behind the meaning.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, fearing what was to come.

"Well dearie," Crow said with a chuckle. "I don't think you can hurt me. You're just a pathetic, weak little girl anyhow. The only reason you were able to hurt my buddy here was because he didn't expect you to fight. But now I do, and I think your boy here will have to pay if you even try to take a step closer." He warned with a growl.

"You have no idea who I am, and don't you dare hurt him!" she snarled.

"You know, I think he's gonna have to get hurt anyways. I mean, neither of you are going to leave here alive anyways, so why not just get it over with right now, right in front of your eyes. I might even make it slow and painful…" Elsa's eyes widened and her shoulders dropped. Before she could even react, Crow plunged the dagger into Jack and tossed him to the side like a doll.

The anger built inside Elsa quickly. Like a match thrown on gasoline, she blew up and was soon out of control. Even though she still had her palms facing the ground, ice shards were shooting from her fingertips and piercing the ground. Crow began to tremble and gaped, staring at the power surging from her.

"I'm a monster." Elsa growled through gritted teeth. "And you just opened my cage and pissed me off." As she finished her short speech she swung her hands over her shoulder, gaining momentum and power before she threw them Crow's direction, piercing his limbs with dagger-like icicles. She stormed up to him and circled him, letting the ice flow from her hands , building up around him as he turned into a human ice cube. It built up past his legs and almost reached his heart. She was out of control. Her emotions were what controlled her powers and right now, anger had the steering wheel, and it had a tight grip with no sign of letting go.

"Any last words?" Elsa taunted.

"Yeah. You are one sick, cruel monster. I suppose it's good I killed your boyfriend before you could, huh?" Crow said with a vicious smile. That was just enough to push Elsa over the edge. She felt her heart crack and threaten to shatter. She felt her power make its way into his body, but before it could freeze his heart, she heard a soft, broken voice from behind her.

"El….Elsa…St…Stop." The surge of power ceased and what was still traveling in the air paused, then glistened as it fluttered to the ground.

"J…Jack?" Elsa stammered, looking over her shoulder to see Jack lying against a log, limp and weak. What was left of her heart dropped and anger subsided. She left Crow half-frozen and unconscious in his ice block and rushed over to Jack, kneeling by his side, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" She choked out, sobs wracking her body.

"Els…y..you don't n…need to be sorr…sorry." He said, looking up at her with a genuine smile, even a sparkle in his eye. Jack didn't fear her, and he was far from rejecting her. What he saw in front of him was a strong, powerful girl who was afraid of herself, and needed a little nudge to get back on her feet.

She crumpled up next to him, clutching her dominant left hand to her chest. She started to reach towards his wound, but retracted, in fear of hurting him by the slightest touch. She had gone out of control, and didn't want to risk doing it again right beside Jack.

"Elsie…could you…pull…it out?" He breathed, not thinking his request through.

"Umm…yeah…sure…" Elsa, having no training or classes in first aid or emergencies, wasn't even aware of the consequences. She gripped the handle of the dagger and started to lift it up, as he lifted his body and groaned in pain. "Sorry!" She squealed, and started to sob again into her hands.

"No…you…you're fine…j...just…qui…quickly." He stuttered. Again, she gripped onto the handle of the dagger, hesitated for a moment, then lifted it out of his body. She quickly grabbed the bottom of her dress and applied pressure to his wound, he was losing blood quickly. "R…right." He choked. "I forgot you're k…kind of sup…supposed to leave that..t…in."

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, looking around frantically for any way to get him out of here. She ripped off sections of the skirt on her dress so she could wrap the fabric around him tightly. She slipped her arms underneath him, and lifted him up, quickly but carefully running back to the library. "You're gonna be fine Jack, shhh…everything's gonna be ok." She tried to sooth with a breaking voice.

"Hey…could…you…do your…little…thingy…on my forehead…I'm…hot…" Jack stuttered. Elsa saw the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and when she lay the back of her hand against it, she could have sworn it was a frying pan.

"Jack…I don't want to hurt you!" She cried.

"Els…I trust you. You…won't. Please…I need to cool..down." Elsa adjusted her hold so she could use her left hand. She hesitated, hovering her hand over his forehead. What if ice shoots out and hurts him? _I can't!_ She thought. _But I need to help him. That's all I can do for what he's been through tonight. I have to try._ And with that she swirled her hand in a circular motion, letting a gentle swirl of frost encircle her hand, then she aimed it at his forehead, creating a light, cool layer of frost. It melted immediately at contact.

"M…More…" He murmured. So as she continued to the library, she kept the layer of frost going on his forehead, keeping his temperature down.

"I'm so sorry…" She couldn't help but let the tears flow. "It's all my fault I'm…I…I'm a…-" But she was cut off by Jack's slow, weak hand reaching up to her lips, his index finger slowly brushing downward to silence her.

"Els…Elsie … you're not a monster." Those were his last words before his eyes fluttered and closed.

"Jack?!" Elsa pleaded, still running towards the library. How could he still think well of her, after what he's seen? She was a monster, dangerous and cold. Did he really think otherwise? How could he? But whatever the cost was, she was going to do anything and everything she could to help him stay alive. She made the frost thick before she used both hands to hold him again; she was slower with just one arm. The library was ahead, not very far. God, she hoped that Kapono could help him. She reached the door and pushed it open, hearing the jingle of bells and a squeak of a floorboard. Elsa gulped and chewed on her lip, for this was her only hope.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy, and I had to update my other story on fictionpress, soo yeahhh. So anwyays, I'm finally writing again! This weekend, I'm sorry to say, will be another busy one. Family is coming over and will be here until after the 4th of July… But I should have time next week to write and update. So… check up on it probably like Wed. Or Thurs. Soo sorry if it's not up by then. And hey, this is like, A really long chapter, so… I hope that makes up for the wait** **Anyways, hope you like it, Happy Reading!**


	8. 8- You're Not Alone

Chapter 7 – You're not Alone

"Hello?" She called out into the dark library. "Kapono?! Are you here?" She heard a thud somewhere in the room and slow heavy footsteps drew closer.

"Who's in my library at this hour?!" His voice yelled angrily. In the faint light glowing from the nearby window, the troll emerged from the shadows in front of Elsa. He held a candle that he soon lit up so he could identify the figure standing before him.

"Princess? Princess Elisa?" He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before staring wide-eyed at her once more. "Oh my, I apologize, Princess. What is it you need?" He noticed the panic etched on her pale face.

"It…It's Jack!" She exclaimed, lowering her arms and crouching down so he could inspect the body she carried. "He…he…" But before she could finish her sentence, sobs wracked her body and Kapono took Jack from her arms.

"I know what to do." He assured her. "Follow me." With that he made his way to the far side of the library, and behind his desk where one of the many doors were. He opened it and gestured for her to enter. Inside was a small bed, a night table, dresser, and a mini bookshelf that held only a couple books. Kapono gently laid Jack down across the bed, and due to the size his feet dangled off the edge. He lay the back of his hand across Jack's forehead, which was now burning up again and had beads of sweat gathering. "Here's a cloth." He said, handing over a washrag from the nightstand. "Now hurry over to the fountain in the town's center. It's not too far from here. Soak it up in the water. It's cold, and we need to keep his temperature down. I'll go get what I need to. Hurry!" He exclaimed as he himself staggered out the door and disappeared somewhere else in the library.

She didn't think twice about it. If he needed to lower his temperature, she'll lower his temperature. A lot faster than any rag could. He needed it, and she owed him so much, it's the least she could do. She held her hands above his forehead and felt the cold rush through her body, travelling to her palms. The power gathered and when it grew strong enough she only allowed a small trickle of frost to fall from her fingertips, making sure she had control before she tried anything bigger. When Elsa was sure it was safe, she made thick, cold, and strong layers of frost across his forehead, and watched as it quickly melted away, the water soaking his bangs, making them stick to his forehead. With a gentle hand she swept the hair away, and everywhere she touched was left with a white trail of delicate frost. The tips of his hair looked silver instead of brunette, and she took a moment to gaze at him. Elsa trailed a finger along his jawline, then lifted it and made circle patterns on his cheek, almost looking like it was skating on his pale skin, because of the trail she left. Her eyes swept up to his hair again. _He looks really nice with white hair…_ She thought, before shaking the thoughts from her head. Not that she didn't think he looked nice before… she just noticed it suited him well.

"You're so… perfect." She mumbled, examining every feature. She continued to add frost to his forehead, looking around the room to distract herself from her childish thoughts.

"Me? Naahhh." A raspy voice said below her. Elsa quickly fixed her gaze on Jack, who's eyes were now fluttering open, his chocolate brown now meeting her azure. "Nobody's perfect." He spoke with a gravelly voice. He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, except for maybe you." This time he spoke smoothly, and he slowly brought up one hand and gently lifted her chin with one finger. Elsa scoffed, rolled her eyes, and pushed his hand away.

"Shut up and rest. You're not yourself and you don't even know what you're saying." She said with all seriousness. Jack shot a concerned, pouting look at her as she focused her attention back on cooling him down.

"Elsa! I do know what I'm saying, I am myself!" He argued. She only glanced at him, one eyebrow raised and continued her work.

"Do you know how high your temperature is right now?"

"Stop changing the subject." He said in his daring tone, flashing a crooked grin.

"No, you stop changing the subject!" She hissed, this time finally making him shut up for a bit. "We are in a serious situation right now! You could die for God's sake!" Jack stared at her in shock. Then his gaze moved down to the bed, where Elsa laid her hands. Frost and ice were coating the sheets, spreading to his clothing.

"Elsa…"

"No! Jack, stop." She refused to listen.

"No, seriously. Look." He laid a hand on top of hers so she would look down to realize what she was doing. Quickly she snapped back, keeping her hands at her chest.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" Panic started to take over and Jack knew it would only make everything worse.

"No! Elsie, look at me." She obeyed and locked eyes with his, already feeling some tension release. "You don't need to say sorry. It's o.k." Elsa slowed her breathing, keeping eye contact and finally giving in. Without saying a word, she moved closer once more and made him relax, working again on keeping a layer of frost on his forehead. Jack closed his eyes in peace, Elsa keeping a close eye on him to make sure his breathing kept steady. The room stayed silent for a few moments until a voice from behind startled her.

"Ice powers, eh?" The deep voice said. Elsa jumped in her seat and twisted around to face the doorway.

"Kapono." She whispered, relieved it was only him, but scared for the fact that another now knew about her powers. He held a small lumpy sack tied with a leather string, and he approached the bed while untying the knot. As he fumbled through the bag, he stared at Elsa's hands with a face of awe; he could have been a 5 year old in a candy shop.

"Amazing…" He muttered before finally forcing his eyes back to his work. He pulled out a red crystal, and by the looks of the bag there were probably several crystals in there.

"What is a rock going to do to help?" Elsa fumed, slightly regretting her burst of anger, but still crazed that he brought a bag of rocks to help. Luckily, Kapono didn't react to her yelling, and simply smirked.

"Your magic is not the only magic, your highness." Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples to calm down before she could lose control.

"Ok. I'm sorry. And it's Elsa, I told you that." After that she stayed silent, giving one last layer of frost before Kapono took her place at the bedside. He lowered Jack's sleeve so he could get to the wound. Elsa winced at the sight. His blood stained his entire shoulder, the cut was deep and still oozing out blood. She looked away quickly, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"This wound is really bad. He's lost a lot of blood, but this crystal will help with that. It replenishes what one has lost. He held the crystal close to the wound, and it started to glow, getting brighter and brighter. The color came back to Jack's face, and his breathing picked up to a normal speed. "Now this crystal," Kapono explained as he took a light brown crystal from the bag. "…will mend the broken. In other words, any veins or arteries the dagger hit will repair and the skin and muscle will mend together, closing the wound. He'll likely be a bit sore, but he should be fine, as long as we keep this temperature down. His symptoms will stick with him and will have to be cured as usual." He gently placed the brown crystal on top of the wound and Elsa turned to watch in awe as it fixed itself, his skin looking untouched except for a light mark, a scar from where the blade had been. One could mistake it as being a couple years old.

"So he'll be alright?" Elsa said, relief in her voice.

"Yes, Prin...I mean…Elsa." He corrected. "But we still need to keep his temperature down, or else this will all go to no use. He can die with a temperature as high as his." Elsa quickly took over again, on her knees at his bedside, allowing power to collect at her fingertips before making more layers of frost. "Do you mind me watching?" Kapono asked timidly, standing by the doorway.

"No, your fine." Elsa blushed, continuing her work. He was lost in a trance, watching every swift movement of her hands as a chill breeze full of frost and snow encircled her hands before directed to Jack, falling gracefully on his cheeks, neck and mostly forehead. Finally, Jack's eyes fluttered open once more and his eyes trailed around the room, examining everything, but as his eyes met Elsa's, a sleepy smile stretched across his face.

"Hey Elsie." He spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Hey." Elsa smiled and pushed his hair back from his forehead, then continued to run her hands through it, the softness relaxing her as much as the gesture did him. As one hand played with his hair the other continued with the frost. She finally let more power gather up in her palm before shooting it upwards into a small cloud, making it snow over top of him and keeping him cool. They both forgot about Kapono who was still standing at the door, more focused on the mini snowstorm than anything else.

"Princess Elsa, I'd like to speak to you now." He said, gesturing out the door to the actual library. Elsa looked down at Jack, who was obviously healthier but still uncomfortable. _He'll be fine for a little bit._ She thought.

"I'll be back." She whispered, laying her hand on the top of his before standing up to follow Kapono. She just took her first step when she felt herself be jerked backwards and she looked down at her arm, which was being held by Jack. She let her eyes trail up to meet Jack's, which were giving a pleading look.

"Don't leave." He croaked. Elsa looked back towards Kapono, who simply nodded. "I want to talk to her alone for a minute." He explained.

"I'll wait for you out there." Kapono said to Elsa before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jack in concern.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

"I'm fine. I just want to tell you something."

"Alright…well, what is it?" Jack stared at her blue eyes for what seemed like forever before he actually built up the nerve to reply.

"Elsie, do you know how weird it is that I'm simply talking to you right now?" He started, pausing to let her think about what he meant.

"What, because you could've died?"

"No. Because you're…well… you're royalty, and I'm-"

"Really?! You think that matters? Not all royalty is how people explain them to be. For your information, my whole family treats everyone equally! Do you think that just because you're a normal citzen-"

"A peasa-"

"Shut up!" She raged. Her hands were getting colder by the second, ice coating her fingertips. "Just because you're a 'peasant' and I'm a 'princess'" She used two fingers to quote the labels. "that doesn't mean that I would treat you any less than I would another prince or princess. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to talk to you. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't like you!" She paused, glancing around awkwardly hoping that he wouldn't take her last sentence the wrong way.

"You like me?" He teased. _Crap._

"No! I mean… yeah… but… no! I mean…" Elsa stumbled over every word. _So much for being proper._ Jack chuckled and looked her in the eye.

"Can I say what I meant to tell you yet?"

"Fine."

"No interruptions?"

"…Fine."

"Ok." He smirked and made sure she was paying attention before continuing. "So, what I meant to say was that it's weird that I'm talking to you, because _most_ royalty doesn't take the time or spend any time with their subjects. _Most_ people will never even get to see the face of their leader closer than 100 yards, let alone get to greet them. And here I am, quite friendly with a princess. Being taken care of by the princess herself. And me, growing quite fond of her." Those words startled Elsa but before she could think too much about it, he continued on with his speech. "You should have been there when I told my mother I was going to meet up with a princess. She thinks I'm mental!" She couldn't help but giggle.

Jack adored that giggle. She lowered her head a tiny bit, her ice blue eyes sparkling, and how she put her hand up to her mouth, lightly covering it. Jack smiled and continued.

"But I feel that now, I know what's going on in that little head of yours. You see, when I first saw you, watching me and Jenny, I already sensed that something was up with you. Something was different. You see, I'm pretty good with people. It's like I can look into their eyes and see what's going on with them. And you were so strange, how you just ran away and didn't even let me get a good look to see who you were, and you somehow climbed up the castle wall and crawled into the window…ooohhhhh." He paused, finally realizing how she was able to do all that. Elsa giggled again. "Anyway, I didn't want to just let you slip through my fingers like that, so when I found you in the village with your guards, I followed you into the library, and that's when I got really close to you, I was trying to look into your eyes… but all I felt… was fear. Elsie, you've built up all these walls to seclude yourself, and now I know that it's because you're afraid of hurting someone. But you should know, it's not going to work on me. No matter what, I'm going to keep trying to make you believe that you're not a monster! Because you're far from one, Elsie. You are amazing! I would never think of you as a monster, because I know that you're just afraid. I want to help you Elsa. I want to be here for you, you're not alone." He slowly sat up on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning his head down to look up into her eyes. Elsa was staring into her lap, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're amazing." He whispered. "I can't say it enough. You saved my life, Elsa! I owe you so much, so I'll be by your side for everything. I'm not afraid of you." Elsa was bawling now, unable to control the tears. There now was a light snowfall in the whole room, and not just over the bed.

"But you don't understand!" She whimpered through the saltwater. "I already have hurt people! I've hurt people closer to me!" Elsa shuddered, as flashbacks of Anna when she was young appeared before her eyes. She was jumping off each snow pile as she made a new one below her. She went faster… faster… and then little Elsa slipped on her own ice. With an attempt to break Anna's fall with another pile of snow… her surge of ice struck Anna's head and she fell limp to the ground, one strand of hair turning platinum blonde just like hers. And that painful reminder is still there to this day. Elsa brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey…" Jack cooed, slowly getting off the bed and setting himself right beside her. He wrapped an arm around her back and held her tight. "It's alright" Elsa rested her head against his chest, attempting to control her breathing to slow the tears. Jack lifted his hand and swiped away the tears on her cheeks. "You're gonna be ok." They remained silent for a couple minutes, slowly swaying in their embrace.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"Any time Elsie." He returned the gaze, their faces only a couple inches away. "I'll always be here for you." Jack tilted his head the slightest, hearts pounding, both of them closing their eyes…

"I…we… need to go talk to Kapono. He's waiting on us." Elsa blurted, pushing herself away from Jack and standing up, brushing herself off. He sighed and leaned his head back. _Just give her time, Jack._ He began to stand up, and when his weight shifted to his legs they wobbled around, his arms flailing trying to gain balance. Before he fell and hit the ground Elsa rushed to catch him. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine… just a little unbalanced…and dizzy." Elsa helped him stand up straight, and she weaved and arm around his back and under the other arm, acting as a cane or crutch to help him keep balance. They slowly staggered through the doorway, step by step. But Elsa couldn't help but wonder, what did Kapono want to talk about?

 **Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the wait, again, because I didn't update when I thought I would. This last week has been hectic, my family came up from Texas and I spent most of my time with them soo… no time to write. Also, I'm sorry to say that it's possible I won't be updating for like.. 2 maybe 3 more weeks. D: I'm going to Kentucky though, I'm super excited. That's why I won't be updating. Gone, away from the computer which equals…no updates. No writing. Period. So I'm sorry, but when I get back I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP. It will probably be near the end of this month, like if your not following the story check in maybe around the 25** **th** **-27** **th** **? That's just an estimate. Again. I'm really sorry. But, enough apologies, please tell me how I did on this chapter? I wanted to bring in some feels.. but I don't know if I did a very good job with that :\ OHH JEEZ what if I can't write soppy feely stuff! We need that! Any way,.. review. Please. I need to know how I'm doing. Critique. I hope you enjoyed it! Until the next time, happ and I spent most of my time with them soo… no time to write. Also, I'm sorry to say that it's possible I won't be updating for like.. 2 maybe 3 more weeks. D: I'm going to Kentucky though, I'm super excited. That's why I won't be updating. Gone, away from the computer which equals…no updates. No writing. Period. So I'm sorry, but when I get back I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP. It will probably be near the end of this month, like if your not following the story check in maybe around the 25** **th** **-27** **th** **? That's just an estimate. Again. I'm really sorry. But, enough apologies, please tell me how I did on this chapter? I wanted to bring in some feels.. but I don't know if I did a very good job with that :\ OHH JEEZ what if I can't write soppy feely stuff! We need that! Any way,.. review. Please. I need to know how I'm doing. Critique. Oh! And do you guys like the story better centered or positioned to the left? I hope you enjoyed it! Until the next time, happy reading!**


	9. 9- The Ice Sorceress

Chapter 8- The Ice Sorceress

As they entered the actual library, Kapono was ruffling through papers on his desk, some flinging to the floor as he muttered in panic. He scurried to the bookshelf behind the desk and flipped through the books, checking on top and behind every single one. He turned to Elsa and Jack, wide eyed as his shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"I don't know what I did with it" Kapono muttered. "I lost it. It's gone. That can't happen. This is bad. This is very, very bad." He continued to ramble as Elsa and Jack exchanged confused expressions.

"You lost what, exactly?" Jack questioned.

"The…The book." He stammered, turning back to his desk, looking underneath the papers again. Elsa whipped her head around to face Jack, who had an amused and guilty smirk plastered across his face. It was the deep blue book, decorated with silver snowflakes, that he was looking for, and they both realized it.

"Where did you put it?" Jack whispered out of the corner of his mouth, continuing to watch the troll scatter papers around.

"I think I dropped it outside the door when the men came…" Elsa muttered.

"Well go and get it!"

"Can you stand by yourself yet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go and get the book, and keep it hidden when you walk in."

"Ok…" Elsa muttered before she pardoned herself quickly and stuck her head out the door, looking around before completely walking outside into the chilly air. Sure enough, the book lay on the ground just a few feet away from the entrance. She snatched it and took it back inside, holding it behind her and out of Kapono's sight.

"What's the plan now, smarty?" Elsa questioned.

"Umm…" Jack's eyes darted around, wheels turning in his head to think of a plan. A devilish grin stretched across his face and he glanced at Elsa, leaving her a bit uneasy. "What did this book look like?" Jack spoke up, directing his question to Kapono.

"It…It was blue…dark blue…with…snowflakes."

"Interesting…" Jack said, cocking an eyebrow and looking at Elsa through the corner of his eye. "Now, Elsie dear, I could swear I saw you with a book like that earlier today. Did I not? Or am I mistaken?"

Elsa froze, stuck between the gaze of both Kapono and Jack. "Umm…" But she rendered speechless. "I saved your life!" Elsa hissed quietly towards Jack, who only returned his signature smirk. She pursed her lips, knowing there has to be some way out of this. It was her turn to speak up. "Well, I picked it up, yes, but that was when Kapono caught me. I didn't touch it after that, so… the only person left in the library was you, Jack." She said matter-of-factly, looking rather innocent. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Jack, holding back the urge to giggle when he narrowed his eyes and slightly twitched, not expecting the comeback.

"Well… I… I don't have it." Jack defended, staring at Elsa the whole time.

"Well I don't either, Jack." Elsa sneered.

"Then who does? Someone must!"

"It's certainly not me!"

"Why not?" Jack tested.

"I already explained myself. What's your story, Jack?" Elsa hissed, getting tired of his stupid blame game idea.

"Well, I… I…-" Jack was speechless and lost for words, but Kapono spoke up through the argument.

"Children! Stop your fussing and simply help me find the book! If you two don't have it, it must be here!" He yelled, gesturing towards his messy desk. Elsa and Jack exchanged glances, both feeling a bit awkward, before they turned to the desk and pretended to shuffle through papers to 'find the book.'

"What do we do now?" Elsa whispered, not looking Jack's way as to keep her cover.

"I don't know, you're the one with the book." He grumbled.

"Really?! You're the one who got me into this mess! Weren't you the one apologizing not too long ago?"

"You apologized too." He shot back. Elsa narrowed her eyes and let out a frustrated huff. Jack was one confusing boy. One minute he's sympathetic and gentle, the next he's daring and teasing, picking arguments, or so it seemed. She set her thumb and ring finger against her forehead, sighing to keep her temper controlled.

"Jack, please. Just help me out here! This is your problem too." She reasoned, hoping her sincerity would make him give in. She heard him sigh and at last he spoke up, loud enough for Kapono to hear.

"Are you sure you didn't put it in your room?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so, I mean… ugh. What does it matter? I might as well check." The troll grumbled, before he tromped to the room we were just in and began to search the bookshelves inside.

"Now, just slip the book under a pile of papers and you're good." Jack grinned, crossing his arms and standing proud. Elsa did what he said, making sure the book was covered so it wouldn't have been easy to see before, if it were there. Her gaze wandered up to Jack, and she lightly shook her head at his pride. He was a troublemaker, and getting out of situations was a common yet celebrated thing.

"Alright, Mr. Smarty-pants, now what?" Jack turned to her with a devilish smirk, and raised an eyebrow.

"I am pretty smart, aren't I?" He remarked. Elsa scoffed and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"You're so full of yourself!" she exclaimed. Jack chuckled and walked to the doorway of the room Kapono was in.

"Any luck?" He asked. Elsa could barely hear Kapono's grumbles, but he sounded furious and frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry about your book. Maybe we should check the desk one more time. It's pretty messy, who knows what could be hidden all of this." Jack said innocently as he gestured towards the piles of papers on top of Kapono's cluttered desk. The troll stumbled out of the room and walked behind his desk, sighing as he looked at the hopeless mounds of rubbish. "Alright, I will check this side of the desk, Kapono, you check on that inner side, so you can look through the drawers, and Elsa, dear, you look on that side you're on." He sent another smirk her direction, and she rolled her eyes in frustration. The side he had assigned her was where the book was placed, and she really didn't want to be the one to 'find' it, for she knew she couldn't act very well. She was a terrible liar, unless it was lying about emotions.

"Why don't you check this side?" Elsa growled through clenched teeth.

"What's the problem Elsie?" He teased.

"I just think you'd…look…better…over here."

"I think you're just fine searching there."

"Well I don't!" Elsa argued, almost sounding like a toddler.

"Elsie, stop being stubborn and just look for the freaking book!" Jack said, slightly yelling but with a touch of tease in his voice. He was testing her, and Elsa knew it.

"Children! Calm down!" Kapono barged in. He began to fumble through the papers on Elsa's side. "I don't get what the big deal i-" He stared wide-eyed at the dark blue book he had been looking for, at first surprised, but curious for a moment about the children's attitudes. "Did you guys know-"

"Okaaayy! So you found your book, what was so important about it?" Jack interrupted before they could get into any more sticky situations. Kapono eyed them both suspiciously before walking around to the front of the desk, standing before them both.

"This book is about a very special legend."

"Ohhh God. Not another stupid fairytale!" Jack whined, throwing his head back.

"Jack! This isn't simply a fairytale or myth, unless you want to call the princess standing next to you a myth!" Jack immediately shut up and glanced over to Elsa, who was just as shocked as he was.

"It… It's about me?" Elsa stuttered, putting a hand to her chest.

"Well, in a way, yes."

"Ok, so what is this book?" Jack questioned.

"The Ice Sorceress." Kapono said slowly, as the phrase was a tongue twister.

"Soo, it is about Elsie." Jack blurted.

"Not exactly, but I feel like whatever is inside this book can help you learn about your powers and its history." He said, looking at Elsa. She looked down at the palms of her hands, and back at the book.

"There are others like me?" Her whole life Elsa believed she was the only one. No one would ever understand…

"There was someone like you. As far as I understand, you are the second person in the world to have your powers." Elsa lowered her head, disappointed. She stared at her hands, fingers trembling. "I've had this book for years and years, hoping that the next sorceress would walk through my door. No one else has this book, and I believe it could be critical."

"What do you mean, 'could' be? Haven't you read it?" Jack asked.

"I only wish, I've tried. But this lock here, is a very special lock. It can only be opened by magic, and not just any magic. Your magic, princess. This book was only meant for you." Kapono held the book in front of him, handing it to Elsa. She gently took it from his hands and examined the unique lock piece. It was built the same as any other lock, except where a key would normally go, it was barely engraved with a snowflake shape.

"So…" Elsa started, a bit breathless from all of the new information. "You want me to… open the book… because… it's been waiting for years, to be opened, and I'm the only one who can?"

"Yep, you're a rare and strange creature, Elsie." Jack teased, nudging her with his elbow. She whipped her head his direction and glared at him, Kapono doing the same. He held his hands up in defense. "Oookayy, I get it. Too soon." He chuckled, and soon Elsa couldn't help but join with a faint giggle.

"Ok, so before you get yourself into this, you should know more about your history." Kapono said. Elsa nodded. "Thousands of years ago, there were major natural disasters across the earth, of every kind. Flooding, volcanoes erupting, fires, snow and hail storms, tornadoes. But it all lasted for one…single…day. It was mind boggling for all, but for some reason people didn't really question it, and it simply became a memory. However, across the world, 6 children were born with different powers. Night, day, water, earth, wind, fire. They barely ever showed their abilities, which was a mistake. At that time period, everyone was into magic and legends, they would be more than accepted. However, when they grew up and had children, some differences emerged. Night's children were very different from each other. One had a much darker side. Not only did he eliminate light like his father, but he created fear. The other filled nighttime with comfort, creating dreams. Day's child eliminated darkness and created warmth, safety. Water also had two different children, although they both seemed kind. One was cold, as in creating ice and snow. The other was just like her mother. As for earth, wind, and fire, their children were also the same, and no new branches of powers were made. As these children began to grow up, they were rather reckless, and were in the worst time period to show themselves. The people in those days were cruel. They sent out to kill these families of magic, and many were slaughtered. The –"

"Ok. I'm bored. When does this story get to Elsa?" Jack interrupted.

"Jack! This is sad!" Elsa scolded. "Let Kapono continue!" She nodded to Kapono so he may begin again.

"Anyway, the only ones to survive the slaughter were both children of night, day's child, a daughter of wind and one of water's children, the one who controlled ice. All of the parents and the rest of the children were imprisoned, kept within very thick stone walls, until they died. All of the remaining children kept themselves hidden, and after a couple of years, the evil child of night, whose name I will not mention, and the one with ice powers, named Glacia, teamed up, and planned revenge for their lost loved ones. The world fell into the dark ages. Everyone was afraid of the dark, afraid of the cold. By then, the man in the moon created guardians. Night's second child became a guardian of dreams, now known as the sandman. The other three were created out of ordinary people around the world, becoming guardians of hope, wonder, and memories. The world became a better place once again, for people had something brighter in their lives. But they still worried about the individuals with powers, that they might take control, so another group of people were sent out to eliminate them all. And soon enough, they were all gone."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Elsa blurted. "How did I-"

"Patience Elsie! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" Jack teased, giving her his crooked smile. Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to Kapono, keeping silent so he could continue.

"Again, all of the sorcerers and sorceresses were killed, burned at the stake. But it is believed that the 'dark one' and Glacia had children of their own before Glacia was killed, as they knew what was going to happen, and wanted their magic to be passed on. However, their children were born normal humans, to their disappointment. That lineage went on and on, the genes of their power staying dormant. That's where you come in, Princess Elsa. It became active 340 years later, 11 generations, inside of you."

"Ok…" Elsa said, left almost speechless. "But, I still am curious about the one with dark powers. You didn't say he was killed." She stated.

"That's because technically, he wasn't. He disappeared, and was never seen again…as a human, at least. Somehow he turned into a spirit, and he is said to still be around today, just like all the guardians. All spirits are only seen when you truly believe in them.

"Soo, who are all the guardians, besides Sandman?" Jack asked, actually sounding interested.

"Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, and The Easter Bunny."

"Wow. Really?" Elsa said, rolling her eyes. "Those are just stupid myths for children."

"Funny, that's what people say about you, Princess." Kapono stated, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh, he buuurrrned you!" Jack threw his head back, bursting out laughing.

"Hey!" Elsa shouted, shoving Jack to where he almost was knocked off his feet.

"Gee Elsie, can't take a joke?"

"I can." Elsa pouted, crossing her arms.

"Suuure." He teased, crossing his own arms. Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to Kapono.

"So who's the one with dark powers? If the guardians are 'spirits' we've heard of, then he must be another…right?

"He is. But I don't really want to talk about him right now. How about we open this book?"

"I want to know who he is!" Elsa demanded, shouting a little too loud. Kapono stared wide-eyed at her, pursing his lips. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not acting properly." Elsa shook her head, for the whole evening she's been acting terrible, like a child.

"It's alright M'lady. But I-"

"Elsa."

"What?"

"Please. Just call me Elsa."

"Ok… _Elsa_ , the son of Night is known as the Boogeyman, but his real name is… Pitch Black.

"Wait, so you're saying in some sort of freaky way… I'm related to the boogeyman?" Elsa scoffed.

"Yes, and I'll tell you more about it later if you like, but can we open the book first?" Elsa laughed at his slight impatience, and agreed. She turned the book so she could look at the lock piece, not sure of how she was to open it.

"Umm, so…do I just… shoot my ice at it?"

"Maybe…" Kapono rubbed his chin in thought, then gestured for her to continue. With her dominant left hand, she let the power collect in her palm and aimed to the lock, letting the ice shoot to the metal. Kapono and Jack began to back off, expecting the ice to reflect off of the metal. Instead, it practically absorbed the power, to where no one would ever guess there was a fragment of ice on it. But it didn't unlatch. It looked just as it did before.

"You guys… are idiots." Jack blurted, cracking up. Elsa turned to him, mouth forming an O.

"So what are we supposed to do then, if you're Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Mr. Smarty-pants and Mr. Know-it-all, both in one day. I'd say I'm doing quite well."

"Yeah, well don't get too full of yourself. So what were you thinking?"

"It's pretty obvious… you're supposed to make a snowflake in the shape of the lock. Like a key made of ice." He reasoned.

"Oh… Ok. Can't be that hard…" Elsa said, mainly to encourage herself. She looked back to the lock, focusing on every branch, every detail of the snowflake. She took a deep breath, and slowly, yet shakily, let it out. _You can do this, Elsa._ She encouraged herself. Kapono sat by anxiously, watching her powers in wonder and amazement. Jack stood to her right, chewing on his lip as Elsa began to create hundreds of mini ice fragments, swirling them around her hand in an elegant motion. Then, joining in with her other hand, she pieced together a tiny little… fluff of snow.

"Ugh! I can't even make one stupid snowflake. My powers aren't meant to be pretty and gentle, they're just rough, sharp, scary and dangerous. I can't do this." She huffed, raking her hands through her hair. The small puff of snow fell to the face of the book and quickly melted.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Kapono beat him to it. "Just try again Elsa." So once again, she waved her hand the same way her mother does while going past Arendelle's citizens. It was the royal wave that Elsa had to learn when she was five years old, and while she practiced, frost often swirled around her hand. It soon became a habit to move her hand like that while using her powers, or at least in gentle sweeps and twirls that looked similar to the wave.

A snowflake finally began to form, but before Elsa could cheer she had to harden it, so it couldn't melt. She pushed as much power as she could into the snowflake, and smiled when it looked like a success. She let it float a few inches above her hand, displaying it to Kapono and Jack. They both clapped their hands, and Elsa looked back to the lock. She let the hardened snowflake fall into her fingers, and she went to put it in the lock. But it didn't quite fit.

"Really! I just can't get this right!" Elsa complained, putting her hands to her face. "It's no use."

"Elsa…may… may I?" Elsa looked down at Kapono, who had pleading eyes, glancing back and forth from her to the failed snowflake.

"Umm… sure? Why would you want it?" She asked, handing it over to his eager hands, a bit startled.

"Because some people think your powers are amazing, Elsie." Jack stated. Elsa looked back down to her palms, shaking her head.

"My powers are far from amazing. They're dangerous. They hurt people." She said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'll never think that. And I promise that I'll always be there to tell you that they're amazing until you believe it yourself." Elsa smiled, knowing due to his adamancy that he would follow through with that promise. Yet, she didn't believe that she would ever think good of her powers. "Now, let's do this again, shall we?" Jack said, rubbing his hands together.

"No. It's not going to work, Jack." Elsa said stubbornly.

"Maybe not how you were doing it." Elsa scoffed at his remark.

"How else am I supposed to use my powers?"

"Oh, you'll still use them the same. But this time, I'm joining in." Elsa gaped at his words and obvious confidence.

"Wha…but…I…how?" She stuttered. Jack chuckled lightly and walked up to her, standing dangerously close as he gazed down into her big, bright blue eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" He said in his signature devilish tone. He walked behind Elsa, wrapping an arm around her waist and lowering his head so it would sit right next to hers on top of her shoulder. They were so close… but for some reason, it wasn't awkward for either one. Elsa turned her head the slightest to look into his deep chocolate eyes…(of course, the princess compares his eyes to chocolate, she loves chocolate!)…questioning his actions, but she didn't resist.

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered, almost breathless. He flashed a crooked grin and squeezed her tighter, wrapping his other arm around this time. He tilted his head and whispered against her neck.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Elsa could feel him smiling against her skin, the electricity shooting through her veins and her blood rushing. She drew in slow, hesitant breaths. "Now, close your eyes." He whispered, his lips barely tickling her neck.

"How do I know you won't trick me?" She asked, her voice tremulous and quizzical.

"Elsie, you'll just have to trust me." Elsa eyed him suspiciously and faced forward once more, leaving all her faith in the boy behind her.

 _This is idiotic. You're crazy. You're stupid. You're supposed to be a strong, confident princess, not some weak, head over heels follower!_ But despite the thoughts and scolding inside of her head, she slowly closed her eyes peacefully.

"Now, imagine a perfect scene, with someone special. You got it?" Elsa took her time, conjuring up a beautiful masterpiece.

"Yes, I got it." She felt Jack pull her even closer, until her body was completely pressed against his. He held her tight, but comfortable.

"Alright, now relax completely." She obeyed, letting everything fall limp, and she soon was relying on Jack to keep her upright. Her whole body leaned against him, and he never faltered, but held her safe and secure. He took his left arm from around her and brought it up to her forearm, running his hand gently down until he reached her hand. Her hand lay palm-up in his, as he slowly brought it upward, so their arms were stretched out in front of them. "Now," He whispered softly into her ear. "The person you are with, wishes he or she could see a full snowflake, with all the dainty details and everything. Could you do this for them, Elsie?" He transferred his weight from one foot to the other, swaying them softly and slowly.

"Yes." She breathed. All of a sudden Jack could feel a cool rush make its way down to her palm, and frost began to swirl a few inches above her hand.

Elsa felt a strange kind of warmth and comfort at this moment, like it all didn't really matter. Her powers felt so secure and controlled, like never before. She could easily focus on the details of her snowflake without worrying about control or the dangers. It wasn't a problem; she could let it go, without hurting anyone.

"Open your eyes, Els." She found herself smiling as her eyes fluttered open, and Jack let go once she stood by herself. As she glanced around, she only saw awed faces. She finally fixed her gaze on the figure floating an inch above her palm. She held an icy blue orb of light, with tiny specks of sparkly frost. But in the middle a perfect, detailed snowflake floated and spun. Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at its tiny elegance. _I created this…_ she thought. It dropped into her palm and she continued to marvel at its beauty.

"Why don't you give it a try, Elsie?" Jack said smoothly as he set a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a true, broad grin stretching across her face. Quite a rare thing for the princess. Standing up on her tippy-toes, she brought herself nose-to-nose with Jack. His breath hitched, and she paused before ruffling up his hair.

"Why don't I, Jackie?" She said teasingly, before lowering herself and turning to the book which was laid on the desk.

"Wha…what did you call me?" Elsa giggled and held her head high, proud to finally catch Jack off guard and discover his weak side.

"You heard me!" She said in a sing-song voice. "…Jackie." She threw her head back in a fit of giggles.

"Oh-ho no! You can NOT call me that!" His panic and desperation only made Elsa fall to the floor laughing.

"But…" *giggle* "Don't you looove the name Jackie?" *giggle* "It's so…" *giggle* "cuuute!" The princess slapped the ground with one hand and the other held her stomach. Jack groaned and started smacking his forehead, right as Elsa began to collect herself. "Oh, you don't wanna do that you'll hurt that pretty little head of yours! Ha!" She exclaimed, quoting Jack. And with that, she burst into laughter once more.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough!" Kapono cut in, slowing down Elsa's giggles. "Now may we try the key?" Elsa turned a bright, cherry red, realizing how long he had kept silent and how much he had seen. First their teasing… then Jack helping her with her powers, then her falling on the floor and acting like a child. She covered her face in embarrassment, but soon Jack had grabbed her hand, offering a hand up. As soon as she stood she found herself nose-to-nose a second time with Jack, which caused both of them to blush furiously. Elsa turned away, breaking the intense stare. She brushed herself off and straightened up.

"Yes, we should try the key now." Elsa said shyly, almost breaking into a laugh again.

"Well, about time." Kapono said. "I was enjoying the romantic comedy but I didn't have any snacks, and I _have_ been waiting to open this book for about two hundred years." Both Elsa and Jack lowered their heads, turning even more red as if that were possible. Keeping her head down, Elsa glanced over to Jack, who had happened to do the same through his brunette locks. They exchanged small, sweet smiles before focusing their attention back to the book. Elsa picked up the book with the same delicacy as she always had. Turning the book so the lock faced her, she gently placed the hardened snowflake into the indent, every single frozen, glowing branch fitting perfectly with the lock. Jack, Kapono, and Elsa, drew closer to the book, anticipating the 'click' they expected to hear. However, instead, the book kept silent and still for what seemed like a whole minute, but likely only fifteen seconds. Then suddenly it began to shake violently, rattling the whole desk. Everyone took a step back, still leaning towards the book, which was faintly glowing a blue light between the tiny cracks and gaps in between pages. It suddenly burst open, the blinding light illuminating the whole room so much that everything looked a blue-white. They blocked their eyes while the light continued to shine for at least thirty seconds. Jack and Kapono walked up to the book as soon as they could see, and it lay open, halfway through the pages. The light had faded to a vague glow in the bindings, but soon that diminished as well.

"It opened!" Kapono cheered, hopping as much as a stone troll could.

"Well, that was eventful…" Jack muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He instantly smiled, thinking of Elsa. God, he was so proud of that amazing girl.

"Elsie! You did it!" He exclaimed, leaning closer to the book, astonished by the old writings, language, and drawings. But the room was silent and there was no answer from Elsa. "Umm… Elsa?" Jack called out, his nervousness etched in his voice. He slowly turned around, checking everything her height. But she was nowhere to be seen…

Until he looked down. There lay Elsa, sprawled across the floor below his feet. Eyes closed…and not moving.

 **Sorry guys, I know this is a day late, But this is a pretty long chapter, so I hope this makes up for the slight wait. Soo… how about the cliffhanger? Is it too… stupid… or do you like it? Please tell me how I did in the reviews, it's my motivation to keep writing. Thanks for reading! Love ya!**


	10. 10- It's You

Chapter 9- It's You

"Elsa!?" He screamed out in panic. Immediately he was down on the ground beside her, placing one hand under her head and the other on her shoulder, slightly shaking her just by instinct, hoping that she would awaken. "Elsa…?" Jack muttered shakily, left only as a bundle of nerves.

"Let's set her on the table." Kapono said, his voice showing his attempt to stay calm. Jack nodded, barely holding back his burst of panic and emotion. He gently slipped his arms underneath Elsa, lifting her up and holding her bridal style. Her arms and legs dangled limply, and not a puff of air was breathed.

"She…is she…she's not breathing!" Jack exclaimed, nerves etching his voice. Jack put his ear to her chest, hoping for only the slightest thud of a heartbeat. And for what seemed like forever, that thud didn't come. "Can't you do anything?!" He screamed.

"Son, I am deeply sorry to tell you, that I cannot, if she has-"

"NO! She hasn't!" Jack blurted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. "Elsa saved my life! I can't just let her die now! You have to help me!" He pleaded, tears brimming his eyes. Kapono could only feel sorrow for the heartbroken boy, crumbling in front of him. "I can't…it's just not fair!" He spoke, half mumbling half shouting. "She… she has to live. She can't leave me, not now-" But to his relief, he was cut off by a sudden gasp below him. "Elsa?" His voice quavered, yet sounded hopeful. Elsa's eyes remained closed, but she began to twitch and shift in Jack's arms. "She's ok!" Jack cried. As his tears began to fall they suddenly felt happier.

"Well, we don't know if she's completely ok…" Kapono muttered shyly, trying not to trigger the boy's suddenly fragile emotions.

"She is." Jack assured, even if he wasn't completely confident himself. Kapono came closer to Elsa, and laid a hand on her dangling forearm.

"Princess?" He whispered. "Are you awake?" Elsa flinched under the touch, and soon her arm flung up and around Jack's neck, twisting her body so she turned more towards Jack. Before long her other arm wrapped around his neck also, and their faces were left about five inches apart.

"Umm…" Jack hummed awkwardly, glancing from Elsa to Kapono. But suddenly all his attention was drawn to the 'sleeping' Elsa.

"You…" She whispered, so quiet that Jack could barely hear her words, let alone Kapono.

"What?" Jack muttered, confused.

Elsa's eyes shot open in one, quick motion, not sleepy-like at all. Her eyes held open wide, staring into Jack's. But they weren't like her normal eyes, or anyone's eyes, really. She had no pupils, only glowing, literally glowing, electric blue orbs. Once he looked into them, there was no looking away. "It's you…" She spoke softly again, in an alluring tone, as she leant closer and closer, soon enough they were so close their noses touched.

"Wha…what…are…you talking…about…?" Jack whispered, breathless.

"It's you. You. It's you…" She repeated those two words on and on.

"I don't get it, what…what is she talking about…Kapono?" Jack managed to say.

"I…I don't know. It doesn't make any sense to me, but obviously she's out of it. She's not herself." Jack mentally rolled his eyes at his comment, because he couldn't _actually_ roll his eyes. They were locked on Elsa's, and it seemed there was nothing he could do about it.

"What if she… if she… you know…gets any closer…"

"You mean kisses you? I wouldn't doubt it happening if she keeps acting like this…" Kapono shook his head, observing every little action and movement Elsa made. And just as they mentioned it, Elsa gently slid one hand into the crook of his neck and pushed Jack just a little bit forward, their lips only a centimeter apart. Her breath, ice cold, was all he breathed.

"It's you… you're the-" but she cut off midsentence, suddenly shutting her eyes and falling limp once more. Jack took a gigantic sigh, letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Well then." Jack said, shaking his head. "She leaves me in suspense."

"Oh, don't worry Jack." Kapono spoke up. "You'll get that kiss someday." He teased.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Jack defended, Kapono chuckling. "I meant what she was telling me. What am I?" He questioned, hoping that Elsa would awaken and tell him the answer. After an unsuccessful wait, Jack grew hopeless. "Well, she's still breathing, so I don't exactly have to worry. I mean, she'll wake up at some point and she'll tell me what she was going to. Right?"

"I don't know Jack. She wasn't herself just a moment ago. Who says she will even know she said and did all that?"

"I don't know. I'm just hoping." Jack said with a sigh, looking down at Elsa's eyelids twitching in her slumber.

"You can set her down now, you know. Your arms must be sore." Jack turned to the cleared table and started to lower her, but despite his tiring arms, he found himself not wanting to let go.

"Um…I'm fine. I'll just hold her 'till she wakes up." Kapono grinned, observing Jack's expression, lost in the princess's peaceful face.

"Alright. But don't blame me when she wakes up and has a panic attack because she's all cuddled up in a stranger's arms." He joked.

"I'm not a stranger! I mean, I guess we pretty much met today, but I pretty much know her, she knows me, what's the big deal?"

"Do you _really_ know her though? Do you know who she really is? Or where she lives? Do you know why she is so nervous about everything? Especially nervous when it comes to her powers, and using them around people, specifically _you_? And don't even get me started on you, boy. She doesn't know your past, and who you can be, what your reputation is with all the people around town. All she knows is the person you've been to her."

"Well…" Jack hesitated, answering the questions the best he could. "She, she's a princess, although I don't know of what kingdom. I guess I just figured nearby. And she's so nervous because she knows her powers can be dangerous and she lets that thought get to her head, which makes it worse. She thinks she's a monster. It's really sad that she can't see what I see." He murmured softly, rubbing her shoulder with his hand that held her there.

"What I'm saying is, what if there's more behind that thought? Maybe there's more reason behind thinking that she's dangerous?"

"I guess you're right. But what _I'm_ trying to say is, I think she's comfortable around me. At least…I hope she is." He whispered the final sentence, feeling the ache in his chest for the longing that she might like being around him, and could feel safe.

A sleepy hum came from the fidgety Elsa, as she adjusted herself comfortably and her eyes began to flutter open. Her sharp blue eyes were back to their normal hue, and turned quickly from a half-closed and sleepy state to wide and shocked.

"What the…" She muttered slowly, keeping her instinctive panic under control.

"Hi Elsie!" Jack exclaimed, a little more than relieved to see her normal self back.

"Wha…what are you doing…why are you…" She mumbled groggily.

"Oh…right." Jack gently lowered her legs to allow her to stand on her own, keeping a hand on her shoulder in case she were to lose balance.

"You didn't answer my question." Elsa said sternly.

"Umm, well, you like, fell, or… fainted…or something, so I picked you up and… umm… I was going to set you on the table… but… umm…" But he couldn't quite figure out an excuse for this one.

"But…" Elsa urged, seeing his nervousness and taking the opportunity to tease.

"But… I… I…didn't want you to…umm, be disturbed, while you…slept." Elsa let out a slight giggle and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She took a few steps closer to him.

"You know, one might think that you _really_ just didn't want to set me down because _you…_ " She poked his chest. "…like…" Her voice grew quiet, and she 'walked' her fingers up until they reached his chin. "…me being _close._ " She whispered the last word in his ear and his breath hitched as she drew back and tapped his nose. Elsa spun around in place and began to walk away, pleased and proud to have the upper hand. It seemed to never happen without him barging in last minute with something better…

"Well, Elsie, you were the one who was aaall over me!" He teased, and she froze in her tracks, before spinning on her heels and giving him a questioning expression.

"What are you talking about?" She defended, crossing her arms.

"While you were asleep, you were screaming 'It's you! It's you!'" Jack mimicked dramatically, making various crazy and desperate-looking expressions.

"Now Jack…" Kapono warned, trying to slow the boy's harassing down.

"I did not!" Elsa shouted, confused as she was embarrassed. Her skin turned an even paler tone when Jack accused her of that.

"Oh, yes you did princess." Jack continued, taking advantage of her helpless and weak state. He walked closer to her just like she did when she had the upper hand. "You were wrapping your arms around my neck, and leaning closer and closer...-"

"Well, if I _was_ doing that, then why didn't you simply…just… _stop_ me?" Elsa interrupted, taking the opportunity to regain her pride.

"Well… I…" Jack was speechless, she had got him this time.

"You didn't push me away, Jack, why was that?" Elsa encouraged. Jack took a couple steps backward, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I…I just…"

"You just WHAT?" Elsa wasn't even sure what made her raise her voice like that, but it just came out and started a short yelling match.

"I JUST… well, I… I MIGHT!...?" Jack stuttered.

"YOU MIGHT WHAT?!"

"WELL MAYBE I…" Elsa leaned her head forward and cupped a hand behind her ear, waiting for the rest of the sentence in an impatient gesture. "WELL MAYBE I LIKE YOU!" He finally blurted. Elsa's eyes widened for a moment, but she didn't think much before suddenly yelling back.

"WELL MAYBE I LIKE YOU TOO!" Their faces were inches apart once again, and their stare sunk into the others, on the outside looking like the worst of enemies, but inside they both melted. Elsa was the first to soften her expression, and her mouth opened the slightest in awe. Finally Jack's features fell also, and they simply looked into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity.

"Ahem." Kapono coughed out to break the intensity between the two.

"Umm…" Jack hummed, intending to pull away but their gaze didn't break.

"Umm." Elsa repeated. They were both lost…

"OKKAAYYY" Kapono blurted, finally nudging in between the two and pushing them apart. "I am still here, this book is still here, you two just…stop." Elsa blushed furiously and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"What are we going to do now anyways?" Elsa questioned. Kapono didn't answer, he only gestured towards the table. There was a booth-like seat on the side against the wall, yet on the other side of the table there weren't any chairs. Elsa slipped in on the right side and Jack the left, while Kapono stood on the opposite side. He lay the book out in front of them.

"So before we get started, I do want to talk about what happened while you were… 'asleep'." Said Kapono.

"Ummm, well I'm still confused on that too." Elsa said.

"How do you think I feel?!" Jack blurted. "I'm the one who was holding her!" To not get the whole competition going again, Kapono cleared his throat and spoke up to tell the story.

"Ok, Princess… I mean… Elsa, what was the last thing you remember before you woke up?"

"Well, that would have to be when everything was rattling because of the book. There was a bright blue light that enveloped everything, and then it all went black. That was it, I guess."

"Ok, so after that the glow faded, the book was open, and Jack and I walked up to it. Jack had this little fan girl moment, cheering for you, yadda yadda-"

"Hey! I'm no fan girl." Jack defended, making Elsa giggle.

"Right, whatever you say, Jack." Kapono said, as Jack scowled. "Anyways, we turned around, and you were on the ground. You pretty much were… dead. So Jack, he-"

"Ok! Ok! I'm not the one who matters here!" Jack interrupted before Kapono could explain any further. "What I did or said doesn't really matter! This is about _Elsa_!" Jack blurted, laughing nervously. Elsa was left confused and curious as Kapono continued.

"Umm, so you looked dead, Jack lifted you up to put you on the table, and you began to twitch, so you looked ok. I talked to you, then all of a sudden you wrapped your arms around his neck and you got…really close to him. Your eyes shot open and they were this bright… electric blue. They literally shone. Jack was in a trance, like he couldn't look away. And you kept repeating 'You. It's You. It's You.' Then you inched closer and closer… looking like you were gonna… well… you know. Then the last thing you said was 'It's you. You're the'. And that's where you cut off. You fell limp, then woke up probably a minute after that."

"Wow." That was all Elsa could say. "I…uh…don't remember any of that."

"Dammit!" Jack exclaimed. "You were supposed to tell me the ending of that sentence! I don't like being left in suspense, you know." Jack said angrily. Elsa raised her hands in defense and chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry Jackie, but you'll just have to be patient on this one. I'd like to know too." Jack lightly shoved Elsa's arm by the mention of the nickname.

"And I'm sure we'll find out." Kapono added. "The answer, to this question and to all of our questions, is likely in this book." He said as he spun the book around to face Elsa and Jack. "Now, we're not going to go over this now, so I assume that if I close this book you'll be able to open it again, just in case it locks? I really don't know if it will or not."

"Umm, I don't know…" Elsa mumbled, her confidence uneasy after failing on her own before.

"You can do it Els." Jack encouraged. "Besides, I'll always be there to step in just in case you need me." Elsa glanced over at him, unsure of whether she was happy with that or not. She simply smiled and looked back to Kapono, who was nodding in agreement.

"I'm with Jack. Your powers seem to be best when he's helping or near. That's why I want him to stay with you from now on."

"WHAT?!" Both Elsa and Jack exclaimed simultaneously. They glanced wide-eyed from Kapono to each other, back and forth.

"I'm not saying you have to spend every minute together. But I would like Jack to be near when you do use your powers or whatever. Jack, you're going to have to learn some more about it too." Kapono found a satchel and put about three books into it, including the special wintery book, and threw it across the table at Jack.

"Ow!" Jack looked down at the bag and crinkled his nose in disgust. "I am not carrying around a purse for her."

"It's not a purse. It's a satchel." Kapono corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Same difference. Whatever it is, I'm not carrying it!" He argued. Elsa bit her lip and took the bag from his hands, looking at the books inside.

"So what are these about?"

"Besides the one specifically about your power, they're a couple different books about the legends and myths around the area. You should find some chapters based on your subject as well. I'd like you to do some studying, Jack."

"That's a lot to expect from him." Elsa teased. Jack didn't even fight back, he only groaned. "Oh, come on. I'm not that boring, am I?" She nudged his shoulder, and he looked at her through the corner of his eye, raising a mocking eyebrow. That only got him another playful shove.

"So anyway, You two should also work together on translating and working out some of this old language. I'll work out some study times where I'll join you, but you really should do some on your own. Come to me if you have any questions, or found something. But… that's it. You're gonna have to learn to work together. Sorry." Both of them were silent for a long time, taking in what seemed like something they were just shoved into. Both, deep inside, didn't mind the idea of spending time together. They actually liked the idea. But both were also afraid. Afraid of the other seeing more of them, their life… so was it a risk they were both willing to take?

"Right, so it's really late, that's why we shouldn't really go any further into this. How about we meet tomorrow?" Kapono suggested.

"Um, that will work for me. What time?" Elsa asked.

"Early afternoon, I'd say noon, or eleven." Elsa nodded and turned to Jack for his approval.

"Well, it's a little too early for my liking, but I suppose I'll make the sacrifice. Once."

"Aww, are you not a morning person?" Elsa teased. Jack crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes.

"So we'll meet here, at noon?" Kapono asked.

"Sounds good." Elsa replied, and she stood up from the table, Jack following.

"Hold up." Kapono stopped the two. Jack groaned and plopped back down on the edge of the seat.

"What now?!"

"I really don't think you guys want to go outside looking like you do." He gestured towards their clothes. Elsa looked down at her dress, which had tears everywhere, not to mention the whole bottom torn off, including splatters of mud and blood. She focused on her hair, which was still in a braid but strands of hair had come loose everywhere and it was falling apart, besides the twigs and leaves strung about.

"Oh my god. I look terrible!" Elsa panicked. _A princess must always look her best._ She thought. Of course, _A princess must always act her best._ She wasn't abiding by these rules.

"Don't worry, Princess Elsa. Luckily I've got something you can change into." Elsa sighed, but didn't bother to correct him anymore with the 'Princess'. "Don't ask why, they've just been sitting in my closet forever. Sadly, I don't have something for Jack. He'll have to live with what he's in." At this moment Jack looked down at his own shredded clothes, but wasn't too worried about it since he was a poor boy anyways, and it wasn't unusual for him to look scruffy. So he shrugged his shoulders and waited while Kapono took Elsa to a room on the opposite side of the library, near the door.

Elsa stepped into the room after Kapono unlocked the door. It was pitch black, besides the light shining in from the door. This light allowed her to see boxes stacked up along the walls of the room, cobwebs hanging in the corners, and a generous layer of dust on top of every surface. Through some of the flaps of boxes, however, she could see shimmers and sparkles, as if they were filled with glimmering diamonds. Kapono lit up several candles in each corner of the room, along with the middle, so the whole room was visible. A few different dresses, blouses and skirts hung around the room, and three huge mirrors were angled in the center. Kapono walked to one of the boxes, digging through it before finally pulling out what Elsa figured to be clothing, for it was wrapped in paper and folded neatly. He handled it gently as he gave it to Elsa.

"I think this one will look nice on you. If you want, you can choose another, but please try this one. It's my favorite. Consider it a gift from me to the Princess." He offered a slight bow before he snuck out the door. "Oh, and take as much time as you need!" He called out before shutting the door behind him. Elsa sighed, wishing someone would treat her as a normal person and not a Princess that was next in line for the throne. Of course, there was Jack. And oh my, she was happy to have Jack. He was a change in her life, and maybe that's exactly what she needed.

Elsa changed into the dress quickly, not wanting to make them wait too long on her. It was a little less modest then she was used to, but it wasn't too bad to where she didn't want to wear it. She had to admit, it looked pretty good on her. Elsa brushed her hair out with her fingers, picking out the stems and leaves before wrapping it up in a twisted bun. Sighing as she checked the mirror, turning around and finding herself pleased with her appearance, she opened the door just a crack and peeked outside before fully walking out.

Meanwhile, Jack was fiddling with his thumbs, getting frustrated and angry at Kapono's lecture. "You must be careful, Jack, she is royalty and you must respect that. I don't want you to get her into any trouble, or any mess of your life! She's a Princess, next in line to be Queen! She can't have any distractions, and that includes you. Don't go any further than your… flirtatious relationship you have. Got it?"

"Hmph." Jack crossed his arms, refusing to look Kapono in the eye. He wasn't the type to follow the rules.

"I'm serious Jack. I put you with her because I must admit you've been able to help her so far. All that you're assigned to do is study, learn, and help her practice magic. Do you understand?"

"Hmph."

"Jack…" Kapono warned.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Jack mumbled, still not making eye contact with him. Kapono eyed him up and down, but figured that was the best he could do. That was when they heard the door creak from across the library. Jack glanced up, and right as he saw her he immediately stood up from his seat.

"Umm… Elsa… you… you look…"

"Does it look bad?" Elsa asked nervously, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip, looking down at the dress. Jack was so speechless he didn't even give an answer. It was a tiffany blue dress, extending all the way down to her feet. Behind her it dragged just enough to add elegancy, but not too much so it would be stepped on all the time, it simply flowed like waves on the beach with each step. About a foot up the dress, it looked as if it was made of frosty feathers, and then it slimmed up and hugged her curves. It had an off-shoulder sweetheart neckline, the brim and sleeves glittery just like the feathers at the bottom. Jack tried to hide his stumble as she spun around, the dress floating along with her. The back of the dress scooped low on her back, in a beautiful, intricate snowflake pattern. Although Jack did love her hair down, as it seemed at those moments when her hair was down that she acted a little more… _free_ … He did agree that the up do was perfect for this dress. It allowed the skin on her back to show, which was more than flawless. Just like most of her, it was almost white as snow, yet softer than silk. Her defined shoulder blades were visible under half of the design.

"You look beautiful, Princess Elsa. Stunning, really." Kapono complimented as he walked up to her, gently taking her hand and kissing it, accompanied by a bow. Elsa blushed and slightly giggled. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned against the table, waiting for Kapono to finish flattering his girl. Elsa, unfortunately for him, saw him roll his eyes.

"What's the matter Jack? Jealous much?" She teased.

"No! I mean… no, I just think we should go. No need bothering over a stupid dress. Let's go." Jack said in an emotionless tone, making his words too believable. And he regretted it right after he said it.

"Fine then. We'll go." Elsa said harshly, hurt a little more than she liked to admit.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE!" Jack yelled, not controlling himself. Kapono shot him an angry look. Smacking his forehead, Jack jogged a couple steps to stand next to Elsa.

"Look I-" But he was interrupted by Elsa lifting her hand and holding it in front of his face to make him stop.

"Kapono, it was nice talking to you, thank you for your help. We'll be on our way now, see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, milady. It's been my pleasure. And don't let Jack bother you too much. Keep him on his toes!" He exclaimed, smiling, before she nodded and walked out the door. Jack was right behind her but Elsa made sure the timing was right so she could slam the door in his face. Frustrated, he looked over to Kapono, who was now behind his desk. "Don't look at me, sonny. You deserve it." Jack sighed and opened the door to catch up with Elsa.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jack called out, but Elsa didn't even slow down. He jogged until he was next to her, and he looked her way but she kept her head held high and looked onward. "You know I… I didn't mean what I said."

"Hmph. How do I know you're not just saying that?" Elsa tested.

"Umm, I don't know."

"Wow. You're a charm." She said sarcastically. By instinct, Jack was about to shoot back a remark about how charming he really was. But he found the control to stop himself.

"Yeah… well anyways, before you go back to the castle, I want to take you somewhere." Elsa, finally looking his direction, eyed him suspiciously.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh great." Elsa huffed, crossing her arms.

"Now come on. It won't _kill_ you or anything." He teased.

"How can I be so sure?"

"You ask too many questions." Jack said with his signature smirk. He turned himself around and walked backwards in front of her. He looked her up and down, then looked her in the eye, shaking his head.

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"It's just, I wish you'd believe me. I really didn't mean it before."

"It's ok. I forgive you." Elsa said quietly.

"No. It's not ok. Forgiving isn't enough. I need you to believe me." He said sincerely. Jack stopped walking suddenly, which made Elsa stop right in front of him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, looking down into her big blue eyes.

"You really do look beautiful." He whispered. "And I'm not that great with words, so this isn't gonna be something you can quote, or words another guy would want to use. But you are gorgeous. I mean, the first time I saw you, I thought I might faint because there is nothing else on the face of the planet that can compare to your beauty. It's like not even real. You are crazy beautiful. Everything, every little curve, every edge, is perfect. I don't know what you see when you call yourself a monster. It hurts _me_ when you say that, you know? I mean, I don't know about you, but I've never heard or seen any kind of monster that's this amazing or beautiful." Elsa gulped, clenching her jaw, trying to keep from crying.

"But-" She tried to protest, but Jack put a finger against her lips, raising his eyebrows.

"No. Elsa, no buts. Let me finish my crappy speech. So I thought that there was nooo way anything could be any better. Then you have this amazing gift, I mean, you're like this goddess or something! And then, then you completely shot me. YOU SHOT ME. I'm dead right now." He said, pointing to his chest. "You put on that damn dress, and I about fell to the ground when you stepped out of that room. So believe me, when I say… that you look stunning." Elsa, red from embarrassment, simply stared at the ground, biting her lip.

"So… why did you say…what you did before? Or more importantly, not say anything to begin with." She muttered, her voice breaking.

"Oh, please Elsa. I'm an idiot. You gotta expect me to say some idiotic things." Elsa giggled, which relieved Jack to hear and made him smile. He grabbed Elsa by the hand and led her forward. What Elsa didn't notice was the nerves that were starting to get to him. Because he was taking her somewhere personal, somewhere risky, somewhere he had never taken another girl. He was taking her home.

 **Alright guys! That's another long chapter, hopefully…making up…. For the long wait to come. Or at least, expecting to come. IDK. See, I would have updated sooner except the fact that school is starting this Wednesday and it's been really busy getting ready for it, having cheer practices like crazy, shopping, and last minute meet-ups with friends. SOO I'm so nervous. It's my sophomore year of High school, just in case you're wondering. Last year was already stressful. I hated it. Ughh ok anyway…**

 **To answer one of your guy's questions, Jack is not going to become Jack FROST for a long time. Like. A lot of chapters. Soo I'm sorry if you only like Jelsa when he's Jack frost, but I just wanted to do something different for a change. But he will become Jack Frost at a much later point in this story, yes.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for reading, love you all!**


End file.
